<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дом на улице Буланже by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513264">Дом на улице Буланже</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Frottage, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Happy Ending, Hiding in Plain Sight, Honey, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Living in France, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, POV John Watson, PTSD John, References to Depression, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как его уволили из армии по инвалидности и без каких-либо других перспектив, Джон Ватсон переехал в маленький городок на севере Франции. Теперь он должен решить, что ему делать до конца своей жизни. Однажды утром в его саду появляется сумасшедший незнакомец, преследующий рой пчёл, и, похоже, решение Джона принято.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 глава - Ла-Мезон-Дю-Жардиньер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107458">The House on Rue des Boulangers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty">Berty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>− Я могла бы поклясться, что он здесь был, − бормочет мадам Хадсон в третий раз. Причитая, она всматривается в раздражающе большую коллекцию ключей в свете от телефона Джона.</p><p>Джон пытается ободряюще улыбнуться и стискивает зубы. Ещё несколько минут, и всё это закончится. Он снова сможет дышать − впервые за много месяцев. Ему просто нужно продержаться ещё немного...</p><p>Мадам Хадсон роняет ключи... опять... и хихикает над собственной неуклюжестью, а Джон тешит себя нехорошими мыслями о том, сколько вина леди могла бы выпить за обедом.</p><p>− Может быть, мне просто?.. − предлагает Джон, но жизнерадостная старушка наклоняется, чтобы поднять их, несмотря на её «хитрое» бедро, прежде чем он успевает переложить трость в другую руку. Джон жестом показывает на дверь и ключи, надеясь, что не слишком нетерпеливо, но мадам Хадсон снова шумно перебирает коллекцию.</p><p>Джон изо всех сил пытается сдержать свой вздох, и это вознаграждается пронзительным криком, когда она находит что-то, что выглядит точно так же, как и последние четыре, которые она попробовала. На этот раз, к счастью, она всё сделала правильно, и замок поддаётся поворачивающемуся ключу. Один поворот ручки − и дверь открывается с драматическим скрипом и стоном.</p><p>− Я вам сейчас покажу... − начинает леди.</p><p>− Не стоит, − перебивает Джон и проскальзывает мимо неё не так вежливо, как мог бы. − Вы были так добры, что приехали сюда так поздно. Правда, я уверен, что отсюда уже смогу найти дорогу.</p><p>Уже втащив свою сумку внутрь, он собирается закрыть дверь.</p><p>− Ну, если вы абсолютно уверены, дорогой, − с сомнением произносит мадам Хадсон.</p><p>− Абсолютно, − говорит Джон с ободряющей улыбкой. − Я не должен задерживать вас ни на минуту дольше, чем это необходимо в такую мрачную ночь.</p><p>− Тогда я позволю вам устроиться, − улыбнувшись, она протягивает ему связку ключей. − Я заскочу завтра, чтобы убедиться, что у вас есть всё необходимое.</p><p>− Спасибо. Это мило. Тогда спокойной ночи, − соглашается Джон. Он уговаривает себя проводить её до машины и позволить отъехать, прежде чем неохотно захлопывает дверь с таким толчком, что его плечо начинает ныть от внезапной боли.</p><p>Он стоит и несколько минут вдыхает спёртый, ничем не потревоженный воздух, сначала из-за боли в плече, а потом, чтобы оценить тишину. Дом построен довольно давно и уже даёт о себе знать своими причудами. Снаружи доносятся звуки грозы − что-то хлопает с раздражающим, нерегулярным стуком, труба свистит вместе с ветром, скрипит и стонет дом, который видел десятилетия непогоды, ветра и усталых путешественников.</p><p>Уставший Джон улыбается про себя, но он наконец-то здесь. Он пробует выключатель света, который находит с помощью фонарика своего телефона, и совсем не удивляется, когда тот не работает. Найдя дорогу наверх, он выбирает ближайшую комнату с кроватью. Бросив сумку, он роется в ней, пока не находит свой старый табельный пистолет, спрятанный под съёмным основанием, и засовывает его под подушку. Он ложится полностью одетый поверх одеяла и засыпает, прежде чем вспоминает, что должен принять таблетки.</p><p>***</p><p>Джон сожалеет об этом на следующее утро. Плечо у него одеревенело, нога болит так пронзительно, что это чувствуется во всех частях тела, а в доме чертовски холодно. Он осторожно скатывается с кровати и роется в своей спортивной сумке, пока не находит блистерную упаковку обезболивающих и полбутылки вчерашней воды, чтобы проглотить пару таблеток. Он открывает двери до тех пор, пока не находит ванную комнату, проверяет выключатель света и моется в холодной воде (так что по крайней мере некоторые коммунальные службы всё ещё работают в этом месте), переодевается в самые тёплые вещи, которые может найти, и хромает вниз по лестнице.</p><p>Через большую стеклянную дверь между кухней и садом открывается вид на кабинет в серых и коричневых тонах. Гарри лишь вкратце описала Джону дом и его окрестности − в то время он не особенно интересовался подробностями. Предложение жить во французском доме его сестры было просто находкой. Вернувшись домой из Афганистана, Джон четыре месяца жил в душераздирающе жалкой комнатке, предоставленной ему благодарной нацией. У него нет других денег, кроме армейской пенсии, нет работы и нет больших перспектив найти такую же ущербную, как он, а его единственная семья − сестра-алкоголичка, в настоящее время переживающая ужасный развод со своей женой Кларой.</p><p>Ясно, что дом в Сен-Бартелеми-Ле-Вьё − одна из жертв супружеских проблем сестры, пережиток более счастливых дней. Они купили дом, полные оптимизма и планов на будущее, но никто не посещал его уже больше года, и вид из кухни свидетельствует об этом. Когда-то это был плодородный, ухоженный сад, но теперь тот превратился в заросшую сорняками пустошь без малейшего намёка на любовь и ожидание, с которых всё начиналось.</p><p>Джон благодарит свою звезду за то, что здание, по крайней мере, сохранилось весьма неплохо. Дом прост и немного груб, ему не хватает внимания к деталям, как иногда бывает в летних домах и, несмотря на то, что он меблирован, ясно, что здесь давно никто не жил. Но это его дом сейчас и в обозримом будущем − при условии, что Клара не потребует его себе из-под обломков брака, или они не продадут его по редкому взаимному согласию.</p><p>Боже! Джон лучше справляется с депрессией, чем жалко выглядевший сад. Встряхнувшись, он отправляется на поиски главного электрощитка, чтобы посмотреть, является ли недостаток энергии внутренней проблемой, или ему понадобится помощь.</p><p>Час спустя, с кружкой кофе в руке, Джон решает провести самостоятельную экскурсию по своим новым раскопкам. Он уговаривает входную дверь открыться, преодолевая её нежелание подчиниться грубой силе и решительности. Он смотрит в сад, окружающий дом. Вчера вечером, когда мадам Хадсон привезла его в поместье из местного городка, было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть. Именно её контакты дала ему Гарри; мадам Хадсон следила за домом, когда там никого не было, и это было очень хорошо, что она настояла на том, чтобы его отвезти. Джон никогда бы не нашёл эту укромную дорогу по адресу, который дала ему сестра.</p><p>Дом находится на дороге из Сен-Бартелеми-Ле-Вьё, официально заканчивающейся там, где заканчиваются городские дома, но название дороги сохраняется вплоть до собственности Гарри и Клары, поскольку у неё нет другого названия. Дом в саду построен из камня, отделан и побелён в местном стиле, и расположен в центре участка, в стороне от улицы Буланже. Гарри и Клара, похоже, потратили немало денег на дом, так как все окна в хорошем состоянии, а краска чистая и свежая. Ему сказали, что дом когда-то являлся частью местного поместья, что объясняет сад. Со стороны дома, ближайшего к дороге, есть газон, ну или он там когда-то был. Он по колено утопает в бурой траве и засохших сорняках, сегодня утром порывисто колышущихся на сильном ветру. Вдоль границы участка тянется старая стена, и Джон видит, как по большей её части взбираются разросшиеся побеги ежевики. Под прикрытием стены раскинулся фруктово-огородный сад − явно впечатляющий в прошлом. Джон может различить гравийные дорожки и грядки, теперь заросшие сорняками. Но именно фруктовый сад притягивает его. Деревья ещё дремлют в этом году, но их много, и Джон может сказать отсюда, что здесь представлено несколько видов фруктов. Кажется, есть тропинка, вьющаяся между деревьями к границе участка, и Джон следует по ней, игнорируя росу, которая пропитывает его ботинки и носки.</p><p>Там нет ни забора, ни стены, но совершенно очевидно, где кончается собственность его сестры и начинается собственность соседа. С его стороны высокая трава усеяна прошлогодними испорченными опавшими плодами, упавшими ветвями и кучами листьев везде, где что-то мешает их продвижению. С другой стороны трава подстрижена и ухожена, клумбы вскопаны и свободны от сорняков, а декоративные деревья разбросаны вокруг в эстетически приятных группах. Это немного смущает, так как оба этих участка претендуют на то, чтобы быть садами, и Джон чувствует укол вины за то, что кому-то приходится терпеть вид запустения со стороны участка Гарри.</p><p>Соседский сад огромен, и Джон смутно припоминает, как мадам Хадсон объясняла ему, что дом Гарри примыкает к здешней усадьбе. Джон не видит никаких признаков упомянутого дома, но в отдалении видит мужчину, который расхаживает по территории сада. Джон представляет, что в поместье работает команда садовников, управляющих содержанием поместья, и задаётся вопросом, не является ли тот одним из них. Джон поднимает руку, чтобы помахать, но из-за того, что он находится слишком далеко для того, чтобы увидеть, смотрит ли на него мужчина, не чувствует себя слишком плохо, когда его жест игнорируют.</p><p>Опустошив свою кружку, Джон возвращается в дом, довольный сегодняшними утренними открытиями. Опустошив свою кружку, Джон возвращается в дом, довольный сегодняшними утренними открытиями. Есть предел тому, сколько серого и коричневого человек может вынести под бескомпромиссным небом цвета пушечного металла.</p><p>***</p><p>К тому времени, как мадам Хадсон приходит к обеду, Джон уже развёл огонь в плите, сменил носки на сухие и принялся перебирать вещи, оставшиеся на кухне с прошлого лета. Ему интересно, можно ли есть консервированную фасоль с мармитом(1). Или стоит ли вообще об этом беспокоиться.</p><p>− Ю-ху! − кричит она, входя в дом через кухонную дверь и напоминая Джону, что он даже не проверил, запер ли двери прошлой ночью.</p><p>Леди заходит в дом, нагружённая корзинами, хлебом и бутылками. Она умудряется поставить всё на кухонный стол без особых проблем и поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Джона в обе щеки, будто она только что не занималась такой гимнастикой.</p><p>− О, вы уже разожгли огонь. Прекрасно. Нет ничего лучше, чтобы сделать это место немного более уютным, не так ли?</p><p>Джон всё ещё немного сбит с толку этим появлением и поцелуями.</p><p>− Мадам Хадсон, что всё это значит? − Он пытается улыбнуться, чтобы смягчить грубые слова, но она, кажется, ничего не заметила, за что Джон ей благодарен. Он, кажется, изо всех сил пытается вспомнить светские приличия с тех пор, как вернулся из Афганистана. Это не было проблемой, так как он общался только со своей сестрой и со своим терапевтом, чья работа заключается в том, чтобы помочь ему с проблемами такого рода в любом случае. Но мадам Хадсон − совсем другое дело; он провёл в её обществе всего полчаса, но её доброе сердце проявилось уже через две минуты, и ему было бы неприятно, если бы она подумала, что доброта была неуместна.</p><p>− Сегодня базарный день в Ребоне, и я догадалась, что вы с утра поспите подольше, так как будете всё ещё уставшим, как и прошлой ночью. А так как я всё равно собиралась пойти, то решила купить и для вас кое-что самое необходимое, пока вы немного не придёте в себя.</p><p>Пока она болтает без умолку, её руки заняты тем, что раскладывают всё по шкафам, включают холодильник в розетку, наполняют тарелку хрустящим салатом и накрывают стол на двоих. Она оставляет хлеб, пару завёрнутых сыров и одну из бутылок вина на столе, и сама достаёт несколько бокалов.</p><p>Через минуту Джон уже сидит напротив мадам Хадсон с наполненными тарелкой и бокалом и слушает запутанные истории жизни половины городка: кому можно доверять, кто продаёт второсортные фрукты, кто за кем ухаживает и чьи пристройки были оплачены нечестными сделками. Первые несколько минут его мысли путаются, пока он не понимает, что от него не ждут никаких воспоминаний, и он может расслабиться в ритме болтовни, кивая, когда мадам Хадсон, кажется, требует его участия. Он ест какой-то восхитительный сыр с незнакомым названием, пьёт весьма сносное вино и только поздравляет себя с этим успешным взаимодействием, как мадам Хадсон делает паузу, чтобы перевести дух, и удовлетворённые чувства останавливаются.</p><p>− А как насчёт вас? Ваша сестра только во вторник сказала мне, что вы приедете, иначе я бы уже была здесь, чтобы сделать это место немного более гостеприимным. Конечно, они не пользовались этим местом в прошлом году. Мне было так жаль этих двоих, они казались такими счастливыми.</p><p>Джон соглашается, что это печально, но не говорит мадам Хадсон, что он не может найти в себе силы упрекнуть Клару за то, что та решила развестись, зная, какой бывает его сестра, когда пьяна. В каком-то смысле он удивлён, что она продержалась так долго. Он надеется, что замужество его сестры изменит направление разговора, но мадам Хадсон упряма.</p><p>− Она сказала, что вы − военный врач.</p><p>− Был, − поправляет Джон. − Меня ранили в Афганистане, а потом уволили с военной службы по инвалидности. − Он допивает вино в своём бокале и отворачивается, надеясь, что разговор на эту тему прекратится.</p><p>− О, это ужасно. Это могло бы объяснить появление трости. Значит, вы здесь, чтобы восстановить силы?</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами и кивает − это такой же хороший ответ, как и любой другой. Он считает, что правда удовлетворит мадам Хадсон не больше, чем его психотерапевта, сестру или даже его самого. Он здесь потому, что ему больше некуда идти и нечего делать. Здесь он может избежать благонамеренного внимания своей сестры, жить без арендной платы в обмен на содержание дома и сада и, возможно, растянуть свою скудную пенсию на всё, что ему удастся вырастить, чтобы питаться здесь, в поместье. Он говорит только на зачаточном французском, который выучил в школе, и это ещё одна причина, по которой он принял предложение сестры. Не обладая необходимыми лингвистическими навыками, он воображает, что его не будут часто приглашать на обеды с сочувствующими местными жителями.</p><p>Очевидно, он не ожидал увидеть мадам Хадсон, эмигрантку, чьё сердце столь же велико, как и её неумышленное вторжение.</p><p>− Ну, я уверена, что несколько месяцев пребывания здесь помогут вам привести себя в порядок. Это место не для всех, заметьте − немного тихо, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. Спокойно, понимаете?</p><p>Спокойствие − именно то, что ищет Джон.</p><p>Мадам Хадсон исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, отказавшись от денег за продукты и исчезнув в брызгах гравия. Джон остаётся со списком местных базарных дней, телефонными номерами врачей, дантистов, сантехников и электриков, церквями всех конфессий и банком в ближайшем городе. У него есть указания, как добраться до лучшей мясной лавки, почты и телефона Ле-Менор-Дю-Сен-Бартелеми, земли, прилегающей к дому его сестры.</p><p>Он добавляет список к куче случайных бумажек, которые лежат на столе в кухне, и забывает о них.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание:</p><p>Улица Буланже (фр. Rue des Boulangers) − улица Пекарей. </p><p>Ла-Мезон-Дю-Жардиньер (фр. La Maison du Jardinier) − Домик садовника.</p><p>Ле-Менор-Дю-Сен-Бартелеми (фр. Le Manoir de Saint Barthélemy) − особняк Сен-Бартелеми.</p><p>Менор (англ. manor) − феодальное поместье в средневековых Англии и Шотландии, основная хозяйственная единица экономики и форма организации частной юрисдикции в этих государствах. Менор представлял собой комплекс домениальных земель феодала, общинных угодий и наделов лично-зависимых и свободных крестьян, проживающих во входящей в состав менора деревне.</p><p>(1) − Marmite (англ.) − торговая марка пищевых спредов, производимых в Великобритании компанией Unilever, а в Австралии и Новой Зеландии − Sanitarium Health and Wellbeing Company. Marmite представляет собой коричневую пасту с ярким вкусом и запахом, намазка очень солёная и насыщена «пятым вкусом» − умами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 глава - Сад</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На календаре уже март, и если не считать ещё одного быстрого визита мадам Хадсон в самом начале с посланием от Гарри, звучащем примерно так: <b>«Ты ещё жив?»</b> и <b>«Заряди свой чёртов телефон!»</b>, Джон предоставлен самому себе, и именно это ему и нравится. Через пару ночей он перебирается в другую спальню, чтобы не слышать петуха, убеждённого в том, что рассвет наступает за два полных часа до восхода солнца. Но кроме этого он ещё не оставил свой след ни в одной комнате в доме, довольствуясь тем видом и состоянием, в котором оставила его ему сестра. Его жизнь потихонечку налаживается и входит в колею, и Джон говорит себе, что рад этому. Он встаёт, читает дрянные романы, найденные на книжных полках в гостиной, и наблюдает за тем, как погода сменяет множество оттенков коричневого, серого и тускло-зелёного, для которых у него нет названий. Облака − в постоянном движении, температура колеблется в районе нескольких градусов выше нуля, а ветер добавляет разнообразие только в силе, с которой дует каждый день; резкий бриз, завывающий сильный ветер или леденящие до костей порывы с дождевыми шквалами. Они с садом, похоже, зашли в тупик. Джон сердито смотрит на сад, но тот его игнорирует.</p><p>Он привык прогуливаться до городка за припасами каждые несколько дней, рассчитывая свои визиты на наименее суетливые периоды, чтобы можно было войти в лавку, купить то, что ему нужно, и снова уйти с минимальным человеческим контактом. С его хромотой и ужасным знанием языка он почти не привлекает внимания, но когда заходит в лавку, работники пекарни уже кивают ему в знак приветствия. В те дни, когда ему не нужно пополнять запасы, Джон выходит из дома и идёт, куда глаза глядят. Он признаёт, что это не причуда земли его сестры, что та сопротивляется порыву надвигающейся весны, потому что кажется, что вся она или этот уголок Франции дремлет и не знает о календаре.</p><p>Чаще всего его прогулки проходят по обширным землям вокруг особняка. Он часто замечает одну и ту же высокую темноволосую фигуру, по-видимому, проводящую большую часть своего времени в саду. Это стало делом принципа − помахать ему рукой, хотя Джон предполагает, что это может быть и она, хотя он ещё не получил никакого ответа.</p><p>Каждый вечер, ложась спать, Джон решает, что завтра будет тот день, когда он сядет и действительно начнёт думать о том, как должна будет выглядеть оставшаяся часть его жизни − это бо́льшая часть причины, по которой он сюда приехал. Судя по всему, после службы в армии у него осталась какая-то часть жизни, и что с этим надо делать. Ночью ему не удаётся спрятать свой пистолет дальше, чем в ящиках прикроватной тумбочки, но это уже больше похоже на меру безопасности, чем когда-либо раньше. Он ещё не старик, несмотря на трость и манеру держаться. Возможно, он мог бы быть полезным и продуктивным − ему просто нужно найти правильное направление для применения своей энергии, чтобы это произошло. И всё же Джон обнаруживает, что каждый день поглощён мелочами жизни, а потом снова наступает вечер, и он готов решить, что завтра всё будет по-другому.</p><p>Однажды утром Джон возвращается с прогулки и видит человека из особняка в глубине сада. Достаточно любопытный, чтобы сделать крюк, Джон идёт по периметру сада, чтобы посмотреть на него поближе. Конечно же, это мужчина, хотя Джон почти не видит его лица, затенённого полями соломенной шляпы, надвинутой на тёмные кудри. Джон медлит, наблюдая, как мужчина шагает по траве и что-то строчит в маленькой записной книжке. Он опускается на колени и внимательно осматривает землю, а потом, откинувшись назад и прищурившись, смотрит на ближайшие деревья и затянутое облаками солнце. Он срывает травинки и растирает щепотки земли между пальцами, и и Джону начинает казаться, что мужчина немного не от мира сего − настолько тот сосредоточен.</p><p>− Доброе утро, − говорит Джон, сам себе удивляясь.</p><p>Плечи мужчины разочарованно опускаются, когда он поворачивается вполоборота и смотрит на Джона, стоящего не более чем в пятнадцати метрах от него. Джон мельком замечает взгляд пронзительно-умных глаз. Мужчина просто кряхтит, встаёт на ноги и уходит в противоположном направлении.</p><p>Джон кивает сам себе и думает, что они прекрасно поладят, он и этот нелюдимый сосед. На самом деле ему стыдно за то, что он первый поддался светским тонкостям. Да, они вполне могут игнорировать друг друга.</p><p>Повернувшись обратно к дому, он слышит, как за его спиной замедляет ход машина, поворачивает на подъездную дорожку и останавливается снаружи. Рационально Джон понимает, что никакой угрозы нет, но его разум должен сначала послать свой пульс в небеса, из-за чего на несколько секунд он болезненно буквально застывает от страха. Его нога пульсирует и грозит подогнуться под ним, и ему приходится заставлять себя дышать спокойно. С большой решимостью он ступает на дорожку, ведущую к звукам, и когда наконец добирается до входной двери, то видит женщину в синей униформе, стоящую рядом с жёлтым фургоном с эмблемой <i>«La Poste»</i> на боку. Даже Джон может это перевести.</p><p>Она начинает говорить с ним, но после первого обмена <i>«Bonjour»</i> Джон теряется. Что бы она там ни говорила, похоже, это означает, что он расписывается за большую коробку с лондонским адресом своей сестры на случай возврата. По крайней мере, он надеется, что подписал именно это. Почтальонша кажется довольной, и он отмахивается от неё.</p><p>Занеся коробку в дом, он чертыхается на дверь и ставит её на стол. Почерк у Гарри размашистый, неровный и уже вызывает раздражение. Он сидит минуту или две, готовясь к тому жизнерадостному, оптимистичному жесту, который может содержаться в коробке, ведь его сестра из тех людей, которые убеждены, что всё, что нужно человеку с психическими расстройствами − это чтобы другие проявляли к ним большой энтузиазм. Поскольку у Гарри больше нет Клары, чтобы разбавить её сильную личность, Джон ощущает на себе всю тяжесть помощи Гарри в течение последних нескольких месяцев, и он устал от этого. Он просто хочет ничего не чувствовать, ощущать только оцепенение, пока у него не появится лучший вариант. Он думал, что здесь ему, возможно, удастся достичь этого. Он пытался объяснить ей, что депрессия и ПТСР − это не те вещи, которые можно устранить только силой воли, но перед лицом её собственной неуправляемой борьбы она решила, что должна ему помочь со всем этим справиться. Он любит Гарри наполовину покорно, наполовину искренне, как это делают братья и сестры, когда они становятся старше, но она больше не может спасти Джона, а он может её спасти − хотя это не мешает ей пытаться.</p><p>Он смиренно вздыхает, прежде чем разрезать клейкую ленту и раскрыть её последний план. Он протягивает руку и достаёт книги, но на этот раз это не психологическая чепуха − это книги по садоводству, предназначенные для начинающих и тех, кто заинтересован в самообеспечении. Под ними − множество пакетов с семенами, садовый совок, тяпка и какие-то инструменты, названия которых он даже не знает, не говоря уже об их предназначении. Там есть бирки, верёвки, лотки для семян и пластиковые колпаки для растений, журнал для записи их посадок и несколько зловещих секаторов.</p><p>Джон смотрит через кухонную дверь на сад за ней, на заросли сорняков, ежевику и запустение. Всю ночь шёл дождь, а когда дождь перестал, то подул сильный ветер. Сегодня у Джона нет других планов, кроме как пройти дальше дровяной лавки и дровосека.</p><p>Он бросает книги обратно в коробку, закрывает её и уносит в странную маленькую комнату в задней части дома, которая кажется прачечной, гардеробной и сараем, всё в одном. Он бросает коробку на шаткий столик и, уходя, плотно закрывает за собой дверь.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующей неделе март начинает ослаблять свою унылую хватку на сельской местности, поскольку приближается апрель. Джону никак не верится, что он уже семь недель живёт в Ла-Мезон-Дю-Жардиньер. Это правда, он спит лучше, чем в Лондоне, и все эти прогулки благотворно влияют на его хромоту. Серые небеса не проясняются полностью, но они выглядят уже менее гнетущими. Похоже, что весна всё-таки наступит, по крайней мере в том, что касается повышения температуры.</p><p>Сад начинает проявлять первые признаки жизни, и Джон замечает, что птицы и насекомые начинают пробуждаться, поскольку солнце по вечерам заходит позже. На грядках, похоже, появился новый урожай сорняков, а живые изгороди вокруг дома в дымке ярких красок, когда почки начинают набухать и лопаться. С каждым днём сад становится всё сильнее и зеленее.</p><p>Однажды утром Джон просыпается под небом, которое во всех направлениях абсолютно синее, и что-то внутри него знает, что чувствуют эти живые изгороди. С кружкой кофе в руке он выходит из кухни, и воздух, всё ещё бодрящий и холодный, кажется ему более сочувственным, будто его можно поколебать. Аквамарин сверху − это хрупкая вещь, которая побуждает Джона прогуляться. У яблонь у каменных стен − плотно свёрнутые бутоны, белые с розовым оттенком, а между травой и сорняками − сине-зелёные побеги, тёмные и целеустремленные.</p><p>Джон допивает кофе, глубоко вздыхает и возвращается в дом. Он находит старый блокнот и ручку и садится за кухонный стол, чтобы нарисовать грубый контур сада с клумбами и деревьями, которые получилось идентифицировать, беспрепятственно разросшимся розмарином, и местами, где дорожки заросли сорняками. Он может только сказать, что раньше там была одна из них, по твёрдому ощущению земли под ногами.</p><p>Когда он отрывается от работы, то обнаруживает, что потерял целое утро. Он ещё не завтракал и не обедал, а его кофейная кружка стоит там, где он её оставил, когда сюда пришёл − на подоконнике. Джон снова заглядывает в свой блокнот и обнаруживает, что уже исписал не одну страницу планами, перечнями потенциальных растений, списком покупок вещей, которые ему понадобятся, и списком дел. Он удивлённо моргает и улыбается, пока боль в спине, давление в мочевом пузыре и бульканье в животе не убеждают его решить, что на сегодня хватит.</p><p>В тот вечер он звонит своей сестре без всякой надежды, и если они случайно касаются местонахождения лопат, садовых вилок, горшков и магазинов садовых принадлежностей, Джон не делает из этого ничего особенного. Не стоит поощрять вмешательство Гарри.</p><p>Погода не только сохраняет ясность в течение следующих нескольких дней, но и расцветает в мягкое и нежное тепло. Джон каждое утро надевает свою куртку в сад, и каждый день ему приходится снимать её раньше. Он расчищает центральную дорожку, ведущую через огород, с помощью мотыги и грабель, которые, возможно, находятся здесь со времён войны. Он нашёл пещеру Аладдина с инструментами и древними терракотовыми горшками в теплице, спрятанной под виноградными лозами и ежевикой.</p><p>Его дни начинают обрастать рутиной. Во время раннего завтрака он наблюдает, как лучи утреннего солнца ползут по дому, пока огород тоже не начинает купаться в солнечных лучах, а потом натягивает джемпер, куртку и ботинки и выходит на улицу, чтобы сразиться с той грядкой, которая привлекла его внимание этим утром. Он мотыгой выпалывает сорняки и рыхлит почву, он работает над растениями, которые узнаёт (малина, крыжовник и какая-то слива), и подрезает заросшие. То, что он обрезал, он переносит в компост или в костёр, который начал разводить для более толстых веток и засохших побегов ежевики.</p><p>Во время ланча он сидит на ступеньке у кухонной двери и рассматривает свою работу, жуя бутерброд и запивая его чаем. Если у него слишком сильно болит нога или плечо, он заканчивает с делами в этот день и убирает свои инструменты. А затем он идёт в маленькую комнатку, где свалена коробка от Гарри, которая с тех пор стала рассадником для лотков с семенами, и читает о лучших растениях для тенистых участков или о лучшем времени для посадки шпината.</p><p>Каждую ночь он запирает дверь, чувствуя боль и усталость, и смотрит в сад, наблюдая, как лунный свет ложится на проделанную им работу. За четыре дня он очистил и взрыхлил почву на трёх из восьми больших клумб, и освободил южную стену от зарослей ежевики и плюща, почти задушивших растущие там деревья.</p><p>Это самое странное ощущение, которое сопровождает его в постели по ночам. Он не то чтобы счастлив − слишком рано называть это зарождающееся ощущение счастьем − но он не чувствует себя несчастным, и это само по себе удивительно, думает он.</p><p>Он просыпается на пятое утро после очередной ночи глубокого сна без сновидений. Солнце поднялось уже высоко, и сквозь тонкие хлопчатобумажные занавески пробивается тепло. В последние несколько ночей он оставлял ставни открытыми, наслаждаясь запахом вспаханной земли и пением птиц на рассвете, кроме петуха, конечно. Он уже слышит насекомых и решает полежать несколько минут, наслаждаясь своими планами на день. Он потягивается и зевает, ощущая едва заметную боль в хорошо натруженных мышцах и лёгкую стянутость кожи на лице, где солнце уже начало высвечивать веснушки.</p><p>Снаружи раздаётся скрежет и бормотание, которые прерывают самоанализ Джона, и его тело слишком остро реагирует на неожиданность приливом адреналина и болезненным привкусом страха в горле. С дрожащими руками Джон встаёт с кровати и подходит к окну, осторожно выглядывая из-за занавески и стараясь дышать спокойно.</p><p>Внизу, в саду, высокий мужчина из особняка стоит спиной к дому, созерцая одно из деревьев, над которыми Джон работал вчера. На нём длинное синее пальто, выглядящее слишком дорогим для того, чтобы находиться в нём в саду Джона − и не важно, ухоженный тот или нет, и пара блестящих кожаных туфель, вероятно, стоящих больше, чем пальто. К сожалению, мужчина в неподходящем гардеробе топчется на грядке, засеянной луком-пореем два дня назад, и совершает набеги на картофельные борозды, приготовленные вчера для посадки, как только прорастёт семенной картофель.</p><p>Рассерженный Джон натягивает джинсы и джемпер и с силой засовывает ноги в кроссовки, не тратя времени на шнурки. Он спешит вниз по лестнице, коротко борется с входной дверью, уступающей ему с оглушительным визгом усохшего дерева, и шагает к идиоту, стоящему на его грядках с овощами.</p><p>− Прошу прощения? − Джон начинает не слишком довольным тоном.</p><p>Мужчина даже не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, просто властно поднимает палец в интернационально понятном жесте ожидания.</p><p>У Джона подскакивает давление. </p><p>− Послушай, приятель, я с удовольствием подожду, но если вы тем временем уберётесь с моей чёртовой грядки, я буду вам очень признателен.</p><p>Мужчина по-прежнему не оборачивается. Вместо этого он шикает на Джона и отмахивается от него.</p><p>− Хорошо, − огрызается Джон и тут же замечает, на что именно смотрит этот мужчина.</p><p>С одной из ветвей яблони, как бесформенный плод, свисает бурлящая, чёрная, жужжащая масса. Есть несколько пчёл, летающих по орбитам вокруг скопления, но в основном они близко жмутся к нему, взбираясь друг на друга в безумной активности.</p><p>− Вот дерьмо! − выдыхает Джон.</p><p>Высокий мужчина, похоже, принёс с собой деревянный ящик, и теперь он грациозно наклоняется и поднимает его. Он медленно и осторожно протягивает его Джону и что-то бормочет ему голосом, который звучит повелительно.</p><p>Джон берёт ящик, его глаза широко раскрыты, когда он наблюдает, как мужчина на дюйм ближе подходит с парой секаторов. Джон и раньше видел по телевизору, как люди обращаются с пчёлами, но они всегда носили странные шляпы с вуалями, перчатки и защитные комбинезоны. На этом маньяке нет даже пары перчаток. Он снова что-то бормочет, и это звучит очень важно.</p><p>− Х-м-м... я не говорю по-французски, но не кажется ли вам, что вам не следует этого делать...</p><p>Мужчина одаривает Джона раздражённым, возмущённым взглядом и вздыхает. Громко.</p><p>− Подойдите поближе и подержите коробку под роем, − указывает он.</p><p>− Э-э-э... разве меня из-за этого не ужалят? − спрашивает Джон, по его мнению, вполне разумно.</p><p>− Нет, если вы не будете вести себя как идиот. Двигайтесь медленно и спокойно, и всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Голос мужчины глубокий, прекрасно модулированный и не содержит даже намёка на французский акцент. Джон инстинктивно делает движение, чтобы выполнить просьбу, прежде чем успевает подумать, что ему, вероятно, не следует доверять человеку, который находится в его саду перед завтраком, вооружённый острыми предметами и пытающийся убедить клубок пчёл размером с футбольный мяч забраться в ящик, и разрушающий при этом всю его проделанную тяжёлую работу в саду.</p><p>К тому времени, когда мысли Джона формируются во что-то связное, он уже занимает позицию, держа большой деревянный ящик под бурлящей массой насекомых.</p><p>Сделав шаг влево от Джона, самоуверенный наглец вносит последние коррективы в его положение, а затем хватается за ветку, к которой прикреплён рой. Быстрым щелчком он отрывает ветку от дерева и осторожно опускает пчёл в ящик. Каким-то чудом он оказывается прав: пчёлы, похоже, почти не замечают перемены своего положения.</p><p>− Принесите его сюда, − тихо говорит мужчина, делая несколько шагов назад по тропинке. Джон следует за ним и опускает ящик туда, куда ему было указано, и они оба отступают.</p><p>− И что теперь?</p><p>− Теперь мы ждём отставших, − отвечает высокий и бесстрашный. И конечно же, есть постоянный поток пчёл, спокойно добавляющих себя к массе в ящике.</p><p>Мужчина улыбается, его необычные глаза сверкают, когда он оглядывается, наблюдая, как возвращающиеся насекомые присоединяются к группе, и Джон ловит себя на том, что смотрит на него, задаваясь вопросом, какого цвета такие необычные глаза вблизи. Мужчина очень худой, что делает его более высоким, чем тот есть на самом деле, хотя он всего на пять или шесть дюймов выше Джона, но он привык к этому.</p><p>Через несколько минут поток замедляется до редких пчёл, и мужчина достаёт из-за спины крышку. Он осторожно выравнивает её и позволяет ей мягко опуститься над роем. Присев на корточки, он берётся за ручки с обеих сторон, которые Джон даже не заметил, и поднимает ящик, прежде чем шагнуть в сторону сада соседнего особняка.</p><p>− И на этом всё? − кричит Джон, внезапно вспомнив своё раздражение на этого долговязого, напыщенного сумасшедшего.</p><p>Мужчина останавливается и слегка поворачивается. </p><p>− Проблемы? − спрашивает он, изогнув бровь.</p><p>Джон теряет дар речи. Он поднимает руки, указывая на свои затоптанные грядки, изуродованное дерево и, как он надеется, тот факт, что странный мужчина вторгся в его личную жизнь ещё до того, как он успел выпить чашку чёртова чая.</p><p>С пчёлами.</p><p>Он оглядывает его с ног до головы так, что у Джона мурашки бегут по коже и становится жарко. </p><p>− Позвоните своему психотерапевту и отмените следующую встречу. Вы явно больше не будете нуждаться в его услугах. − Он криво улыбается, когда Джон удивлённо моргает. − Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Адрес: Ле-Менор-Дю-Сен-Бартелеми. Доброе утро! − Он шикарно и мило подмигивает... чёрт, <i>подмигивает</i> ему и возвращается домой на своих длинных ногах.</p><p>Джон стоит и дымится с минуту, рассматривая ущерб, нанесённый огромным идиотом, пока обдумывает остроту о психотерапевте. Как тот вообще мог узнать об этом? Примерно в этот момент он осознаёт, что его ненавистная трость всё ещё находится у грядки.</p><p>Он вытягивает шею, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на своего необычного соседа сквозь деревья, но тот уже исчез.</p><p>И, как по команде, теперь у него снова болит нога.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3 глава - Медовая комната</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джону требуется большая часть утра, чтобы исправить ущерб, нанесённый мистером Холмсом, но раздражение вскоре исчезает, превращаясь в странное очарование. Сидя на крыльце в обеденный перерыв, он ест свой бутерброд и гадает, что за человек будет носить парадные ботинки в саду. Расчищая старую грядку от чертополоха, теперь уже высохшего и буйного, он спрашивает себя, откуда взялось такое имя, как Шерлок. Это его имя или часть двойной фамилии? Заменяя несколько стекол в полуразрушенной теплице, которую начинает открывать из-под разросшейся виноградной лозы, он задумается над тем, какой у мистера Холмса основной язык, так как, казалось, тот одинаково охотно оскорблял его и на том, и на другом.</p><p>К тому времени, как он ложится спать в ту ночь, Джон уже перепробовал всё и снова раздражается. Кем тот себя возомнил, бродя по чужим владениям и делая пугающе точные заявления о людях, которых никогда раньше не встречал? А потом ещё и подмигивать им? Нахальный мерзавец.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Джон просыпается на следующее утро и смотрит в окно, в саду всё спокойно, и он сердится на себя за то, что немного этим разочарован. Когда он выходит в сад после завтрака, за кухонной дверью стоит банка. Надпись на ней профессионально напечатанная, зелёными и золотыми буквами, <i>«Produit du Manoir de Saint Barthélemy»</i>. Джон узнаёт слово «мёд» в маленькой приписке <i>«Miel de Ronce»</i>, но понятия не имеет, что такое «Ronce»(1). Когда он поднимает банку, под ней оказывается клочок бумаги: написанная от руки записка, которая гласит «С моими наилучшими пожеланиями, ШХ».</p><p>Джон рассматривает банку на свету и восхищается янтарным, почти красноватым оттенком содержимого, прежде чем открутить крышку и осторожно понюхать. Это не похоже ни на что другое, что он когда-либо нюхал. Мёд немного напоминает ему о диких цветах и о жарких днях, проведённых в лесу, когда он был мальчиком; сладость − едва уловимая.  Обмакнув мизинец в сливочный мёд, он втягивает его в рот. Вкус тоже удивителен, ему трудно его описать, но он очень нежный и долго держится на языке после проглатывания.</p><p>Что же касается извинений, то у него бывали и похуже.</p><p>***</p><p>Выйдя из пекарни позже в то же утро, Джон встречает мадам Хадсон, которая идёт ему навстречу. Она меняет курс, целует Джона в щёки и спрашивает, как у него дела.</p><p>− Хорошо, спасибо, − кивает Джон. − Я немного поработал в саду. Наслаждаясь солнцем.</p><p>− О, прекрасно, − мадам Хадсон сияет так, словно Джон только что принёс ей самые лучшие новости. − Для вас там не слишком уединённо, не так ли? Мне неприятно думать, что вы торчите там и чувствуете себя одиноким.</p><p>− Нет, я не одинок. В основном наслаждаюсь тишиной и покоем.</p><p>− В основном?</p><p>Джон чувствует, как удивительная улыбка расплывается на его лице совершенно без разрешения. </p><p>− Вчера я встретил своего соседа.</p><p>− О боже, − выдыхает мадам Хадсон, наполовину удивлённая, наполовину испуганная, и прижимает ладонь к щеке. Она явно имела дело с этим шикарным придурком и раньше. − И что же он теперь натворил?</p><p>− Он выслеживал рой пчёл в моём саду и топтал все мои подготовленные грядки и семена, пытаясь их поймать.</p><p>− О, ради всего святого! − воркует мадам Хадсон.</p><p>− Х-м-м... Но он оставил мне банку мёда в качестве извинения.</p><p>− Что, простите? Шерлок? А вы уверены? − мадам Хадсон, кажется, искренне озадачена. − Это совсем на него не похоже.</p><p>− Ну, он оставил его с запиской и надписью «Manoir» на ней.</p><p>− Ну, − фыркает мадам Хадсон и почему-то выглядит очень довольной. − Он действительно производит прекрасный мёд. Он продаёт его в рестораны и отели по всей Франции − очень востребованный продукт. И очень дорогой. Должно быть, вы произвели на него очень сильное впечатление.</p><p>Джон немного взволнован и ещё больше озадачен этим, а мадам Хадсон похлопывает его на прощание по руке и исчезает в пекарне.</p><p>Когда Джон приходит домой, он ставит чайник, отламывает от хлеба горбушку, разрезает её пополам, намазывает немного масла, а затем добавляет сверху ложку тёмного мёда. Тот кремовый по текстуре и выглядит как красное золото на фоне снежно-белого хлеба. Он откусывает кусочек, не в силах дождаться, пока заварится чай, и закрывает глаза, когда сладость разливается по его языку, как пятна солнечного света, согревающего землю под деревом в листве.</p><p>Джон мгновенно подсаживается на крючок.</p><p>***</p><p>Через восемь дней Джон соскребает последние остатки мёда с горлышка банки. Он никогда не был большим поклонником этого десерта, но каким-то образом его вкус стал неотъемлемой частью его новой жизни во Франции. У мёда сложный аромат, который остаётся у него во рту даже после того, как он его проглотил. Он не тошнотворный, его сладость можно разобрать среди других вкусов, древесных, тёплых и ягодных. Он привык есть его каждый день на завтрак и даже размешивать ложкой в чае, когда хочет себя побаловать. Но мёд, должно быть, впечатлил его сильнее, чем он думал, учитывая, что банка теперь, несомненно, пуста.</p><p>Сад становится всё красивее. У него на ладонях появились новые мозоли, а спина приятно болит по вечерам, ему тепло от тяжёлой работы и натруженных мышц, а не от чего-то проблематичного. Даже с его ногой стало лучше после шутки Холмса о психотерапевте. Он расчистил достаточно грядок, чтобы этим летом собрать побольше фруктов и овощей − он мог бы расчистить ещё больше и начать думать о посадке позже в этом году, но это кажется самонадеянным, для этого ещё слишком рано. Он не любит слишком глубоко вдаваться в причины своего сопротивления перспективному планированию.</p><p>Так что Джон мог бы пойти и сделать кое-какую работу в саду сегодня утром, но нет ничего срочного − он ждёт, когда рассада подрастёт. Он мог бы съездить в город и купить кое-какие мелочи, но опять же, ничего срочного. Всё, что он мог бы сделать − это выйти прогуляться, а пока он будет в саду, если случайно пройдёт мимо, может быть, заскочит в особняк, поблагодарить Холмса за мёд и узнать, сколько может стоить ещё одна банка. У него в бумажнике тридцать евро − этого наверняка будет достаточно.</p><p>Джон оставляет тарелку и кружку в раковине на потом и хватает свою куртку. Выйдя в коридор, он проходит мимо большого зеркала в завитушках и останавливается. Сегодня утром он принял душ и почистил зубы, но волосы у него немного растрепались, а рубашка знавала лучшие времена. Он возвращается наверх в свою комнату и тратит минуту на то, чтобы переодеться в более элегантную рубашку и попытаться причесаться во что-то менее явно нуждающееся в стрижке.</p><p>Чуть более довольный своим видом, Джон выходит из дома и идёт по тихой дороге, ведущей к главным воротам Менор-Дю-Сен-Бартелеми. Расправив плечи, он проходит через них и начинает подниматься по подъездной дорожке. Он чувствует себя довольно незащищённым и немного глупым, идя к дому. Территория обширная и ухоженная, а дом даже не виден с дороги. Он на мгновение задумывается, не натравят ли на него гончих, а потом ухмыляется собственному буйному воображению. Хотя дом немного внушительный. Там много деревьев и большой пруд (маленькое озеро?) в отдалении. Поместье на этой стороне, кажется, простирается до самых лесистых склонов холмов, и хруст его ног и трости по гравию подъездной дорожки кажутся очень тихими по сравнению с размерами территории.</p><p>Сам особняк наконец появляется в поле зрения, когда он огибает небольшую рощицу деревьев. Джон не любитель архитектуры, но это очень красивое здание. Оно явно старое и построено из бурого камня с высокими окнами, выкрашенными в бледно-серый цвет. На втором этаже нижнюю половину каждого окна закрывают французские балконы, а на крыше − небольшие слуховые окна. Второй ряд зданий стоит с одной стороны от главного дома, выглядя так, будто они могли быть сельскохозяйственными − они имеют мягкий эффект ограждения пространства и заставляют его чувствовать себя защищённым. Подъездная дорожка изгибается до самого фасада дома, напротив которого есть лужайка со скромно подстриженными кустами(2). Здесь нет ни гербов, ни широких лестничных маршей; это не замок с башенками и рвом, чего отчасти ожидал Джон. Несмотря на то, что дом дорогой и старинный, он выглядит почти уютным под ярким весенним солнцем.</p><p>Джон собирается пойти и постучать в самую близкую дверь, но краем глаза замечает движение в стороне от дома. Он поворачивается, чтобы последовать туда, когда фигура исчезает за клумбой, засаженной чем-то высоким и высохшим в это время года. Он узнаёт потрёпанную старую соломенную шляпу − это всё, что он теперь видит.</p><p>− Привет? Мистер Холмс? − кричит Джон, пытаясь его догнать.</p><p>Шляпа замирает и останавливается, а затем медленно движется в другую сторону и выходит из-за угла грядки вместе с немного раздражённым мужчиной. Джон снова отвлекается на изменившийся цвет глаз этого мужчины и на то, как высоки его скулы. Джон помнит, какой тот высокий и стройный, но удивительно бледный для человека, который так много времени проводит на улице. У него полные губы и выдающийся нос, и хотя тот не обладает классической красотой, Джон бросит вызов любому, кто будет отрицать, что тот поразительно выглядит.</p><p>Холмс хмурится и смотрит на Джона так, словно никогда раньше его не видел. На нём рубашка с закатанными рукавами, тёмно-синие брюки в обтяжку и странная шляпа, совершенно не вяжущаяся с его образом. Джона нисколько не удивило, что, когда он впервые его заметил, ему показалось, что фигура в саду при особняке уже немолода. Он одевается так официально для того, чтобы быть снаружи, а шляпа, должно быть, когда-то принадлежала предку Холмса.</p><p>Джон всё равно решает идти дальше.</p><p>− Привет! Надеюсь, я ничему не помешал, − с осторожной улыбкой произносит Джон. Неужели этот человек не помнит его, ведь они виделись всего неделю назад?</p><p>− Bien sûr, mais ça n'a pas d'importance(3), − отвечает Холмс и, увидев непонимающее моргание Джона, вздыхает. − Неужели вы совсем не знаете французского?</p><p>Джон только пожимает плечами.</p><p>− Я уже сказал, что это так, но не обращайте на это внимания.</p><p>Это не то, что люди должны говорить, даже если это правда. Джон облизывает губы − такая у него привычка, когда он немного растерян и не может пошевелиться.</p><p>− Ладно, − говорит он, − я могу вернуться в другой раз...</p><p>− Афганистан или Ирак?</p><p>Джон ничего не может с собой поделать, он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть назад, просто чтобы убедиться, что он второй человек в этом глубоко странном разговоре. По-видимому, так оно и есть, поскольку вокруг больше никого нет.</p><p>− Простите, что?</p><p>− Ваша рана? Она получена в Афганистане или Ираке?</p><p>− Э-э-э... Афганистан, − говорит Джон голосом идиота. − Простите, а откуда вы знаете?..</p><p>− О, пожалуйста, ваша осанка кричит о военном положении, а ваши волосы об обычной там стрижке; вы недавно были уволены из вооружённых сил по инвалидности после ранения при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Где сейчас находятся активные военные зоны, в которых развёрнуты британские войска? Афганистан или Ирак.</p><p>Джон, прищурившись, смотрит на Холмса. </p><p>− Вы разговаривали с мадам Хадсон?</p><p>− Вы знакомы с Хаддерс? − спрашивает Холмс, слегка озадаченный.</p><p>− Послушайте, может быть, мы начнём всё сначала? − умоляет Джон, чувствуя себя всё больше не в своей тарелке.</p><p>Холмс пожимает плечами и выглядит совершенно безразличным. Джон воспринимает это как согласие.</p><p>− Мистер Холмс...</p><p>− Шерлок, пожалуйста, − почти сразу же перебивает тот.</p><p>− О, спасибо, конечно. Я − Джон Ватсон... вы, наверное, уже знаете это. Так или иначе, я хотел зайти и поблагодарить вас за банку мёда, которую вы оставили. Он был восхитительный.</p><p>− А-а-а... ежевичный мёд. Да, он не всем по вкусу, но я подумал, может быть, вам понравится.</p><p>− Да, очень понравился. Я подумал, может быть, мне удастся купить ещё одну банку, если у вас ещё такой мёд остался?</p><p>Холмс... Шерлок снова смотрит на него, будто он какой-то образец. Он кусает нижнюю губу и хмурится достаточно долго, чтобы Джону стало не по себе. Как раз в тот момент, когда Джон собирается извиниться и совершить хороший побег, Шерлок шумно вдыхает через нос и соглашается.</p><p>− Ну ладно.</p><p>Шерлок уходит, не дожидаясь ответа, и возвращается в дом, а Джон плетётся следом за ним. Джон сворачивает за угол дома как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот исчезает за одной из дверей здания сбоку от дома. Он следует за ним через дверь и уходит с яркого солнечного света. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы глаза привыкли к перемене, но через мгновение он оказывается перед большой побелённой комнатой с современным оборудованием из нержавеющей стали по одну сторону, а по другую с полками с разным мёдом. Некоторые банки уже находятся в коробках на полу, а стойка уставлена банками с этикетками, ожидающими упаковки, у стены же все банки без этикеток, кроме написанных от руки наклеек. Они варьируются от самых бледных, оттенка жёлтых примул до зеленоватых тонированных банок, от всех оттенков золота до самых тёмных банок, которые выглядят как жжёный сахар и карамель.</p><p>Сняв шляпу, он бросает её на край скамьи, открывая тёмные кудри, которые помнит Джон. </p><p>− А как насчёт чего-нибудь другого на этот раз, − говорит Шерлок почти про себя, рассматривая банки. Он достаёт одну или две из них и даёт быстро понюхать, прежде чем закрыть и вернуть на полку.</p><p>− Что вы думаете о каштанах, мистер Ватсон? − спрашивает Шерлок, легонько проводя длинными пальцами по банкам.</p><p>− Вообще-то я − доктор, но, пожалуйста, зовите меня Джон.</p><p>Шерлок поворачивается на каблуках и смотрит на Джона с чем-то вроде восторга. </p><p>− Ох, доктор! Ну конечно же! Всегда что-то есть, − восклицает он и, повернувшись к банкам, ныряет к противоположному концу стены. − Это объясняет наличие мозолей. Хирург?</p><p>Джон чувствует себя совершенно не в своей тарелке в этом разговоре, будто как раз тогда, когда он думает, что всё становится более понятным, тот снова сворачивает к странному и чудесному. </p><p>− Ну да, − медленно произносит он.</p><p>− Конечно. Конечно. Маленькие руки. Свежие мозоли. Так где же вас на самом деле подстрелили? Я имею в виду, что это явно не ваша нога, несмотря на хромоту.</p><p>− Плечо, − признаётся Джон, сам себе удивляясь. − С ногой − психосоматическое.</p><p>− Значит, можно надеяться, что психотерапевт вам больше не понадобится, − соглашается Шерлок и оборачивается с двумя баночками в руках. Он ставит их на стойку и открывает. Взяв маленькую деревянную лопаточку из баночки на полке, он зачерпывает ложку прозрачного тёмного жидкого золота и протягивает её Джону.</p><p>Джон осторожно принюхивается. У него есть характерный запах, не сразу сладкий, очень похожий на запах ежевичного мёда. Он храбро берёт лопаточку у ожидающего его безумца и засовывает её себе в рот. Поначалу мёд совсем не сладкий − землистый, ореховый и совсем не такой, как он ожидал.</p><p>Шерлок ничего не говорит, наблюдая за его реакцией, а затем поворачивается, чтобы взять новую лопаточку и зачерпнуть из второй банки гораздо более бледное предложение. Джон вдыхает его и ощущает ароматы цветов, трав и лекарств. Вкус у него ярче, чем у двух других, которые он пробовал. Он всё ещё может ощущать вкус травяных нот, но есть и сухофруктовый элемент, который восхитителен.</p><p>Шерлок кивает и завинчивает крышку банки, передавая её Джону, который всё ещё не произнёс ни слова.</p><p>− Тимьян(4), − коротко поясняет он.</p><p>− Верно, − соглашается Джон, всё ещё слизывая сладость с губ. − И вы всё это сделали? − спрашивает он как бы между прочим.</p><p>− Большинство из них, − отвечает Шерлок, глядя на свою коллекцию. − Есть некоторые, которые требуют очень специфических условий, которые я не могу воспроизвести здесь. Те, что мне приходится покупать у других пасечников.</p><p>− Чтобы продать?</p><p>− Чтобы учиться, Джон. Это очень интересно, − объясняет Шерлок, жестикулируя. Он выглядит по-настоящему оживлённым впервые после инцидента с ловлей пчёл. − Сочетание нектара и пыльцы или медоносной росы, влияние погоды, здоровье колонии − всё это имеет огромное значение для производства мёда.</p><p>− Пожалуй, да, я никогда раньше об этом не думал, − соглашается Джон, наконец почувствовав, что они ведут беседу так, как он их понимает. − Значит, вы уже давно этим занимаетесь? − спрашивает он, глядя на банки, которые, кажется, светятся от солнечного света. − Вы ведь не здешний, правда? Ваш французский звучит удивительно для меня, но ваш английский акцент не может быть из-за второго языка...</p><p>Шерлок выпрямляется и отворачивается, чтобы выбросить использованные лопаточки в мусорное ведро и поставить обратно ненужную банку меда. Его спина прямая и неприступная. Ещё одна из этих трудных пауз затихает, и Джон проклинает себя за то, что сделал это неловко, хотя он и не знает, как это вышло.</p><p>− Мне очень жаль. Я вовсе не имел в виду...</p><p>− Вы можете взять его себе. У меня полно тимьяна, − говорит Шерлок поверх извинений Джона.</p><p>− О, нет. Я не могу... позвольте мне дать вам полную цену, − возражает Джон, но Шерлок этого не хочет.</p><p>− Я настаиваю, Джон, − бормочет он и берёт свою шляпу, явно подталкивая Джона к двери. − А теперь, если вы не возражаете, мне нужно кое-что сделать.</p><p>Его манеры полностью изменились, и Джон просто не может понять, что произошло. </p><p>− Подождите, − просит он, не двигаясь с места. − Простите, если я сказал что-то не то...</p><p>− А почему вы не потрудились выучить французский?</p><p>− Что?</p><p>− Вы даже не пытались сделать это, хотя пробыли здесь почти два месяца, − выпаливает Шерлок. Его глаза стали холодными и расчётливыми, и Джон ощутил вспышку беспокойства от интенсивности его взгляда.</p><p>− Вы не собираетесь здесь оставаться, − заявляет Шерлок и выпрямляется. − А-а-а... вы ведь не планируете нигде оставаться? − выдыхает он, его глаза светятся пониманием.</p><p>Джон чувствует себя больным. Есть вещи, о которых вы не говорите и не упоминаете даже вскользь. Похоже, что эти правила не распространяются на этого человека.</p><p>− Неужели, Джон? Самоубийство? Разве это не слишком трусливый выход? Конечно, это не по-солдатски. Или именно поэтому вы до сих пор этого не сделали?</p><p>Джон пытается сохранить нейтральный взгляд, но понимает, что его челюсти сжаты так сильно, что скрипят. Зубы чувствуются так, будто находятся всего в нескольких секундах от растрескивания. И теперь у него есть первый кусочек головоломки, почему Шерлок так изолировался.</p><p>Оказывается, Шерлок Холмс − немного придурок; проницательный придурок, но всё же придурок.</p><p>Джон ничего не говорит, просто берёт свою трость с угла скамейки, где её оставил.</p><p>− Спасибо вам за мёд, Шерлок. − Он поворачивается и выходит из комнаты, оставив новую банку на прежнем месте.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание:</p><p>(1) − Ежевика (фр.)<br/>
(2) − Кустарниковая скульптура (топиар, реже топиари) − фигурная стрижка деревьев и кустарников. Одно из старейших садово-парковых искусств. Мастера топиара могут придавать растениям различные формы, например животных, архитектурных сооружений, людей и т. п. Английское слово «topiary» происходит от др.-греч. τόπος − место. Оно обозначает узорные или выдуманные фигуры для ландшафта. В латинском языке topiarius значило «садовник», topiaria − «садоводческое искусство».<br/>
(3) − Конечно, но это не имеет значения.<br/>
(4) − Тимьяновый мёд − это дорогой и изысканный сорт мёда, особенно вкусный с тостами и крепами (французскими блинчиками). Тимьяновый мёд обладает янтарным цветом и насыщенным ароматом, поэтому хорош для придания сладости чаю и травяным настоям. Кристаллизуется довольно быстро, с образованием средних «зерен». При этом темнеет до коричневого оттенка. Вкус у мёда яркий, чуть солоноватый, с нотками тропических фруктов, фиников и белого перца. Выделяются ноты аромата сушеных цветов и специй. http://www.medorod.ru/load/med/timjanovyj_med/108-1-0-228</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4 глава - Приглашение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Погода, кажется, уже установилась, и хотя ночью всё ещё прохладно, днём довольно тепло. Солнце встаёт чуть раньше и садится чуть позже с каждым днём, о чём Джон всегда знал, но раньше просто на это особо не обращал внимания. Он находит неожиданное удовольствие в том, чтобы проснуться вместе с Солнцем и съесть свой ужин, пока небо темнеет.</p><p>Джон несколько дней размышляет над небрежно брошенными словами Шерлока. Этот человек ничего не знает о том, что видел и делал Джон, и хотя его главной целью, когда он приехал во Францию, было избежать встречи с сестрой и найти место, где можно быть незаметным и ничего не чувствовать, он не может отрицать, что иногда задавался вопросом, существует ли более лёгкий способ покончить с кошмарами, приступами и страхом столкнуться с триггерами. Он сознательно не избегал изучения французского языка, но это ещё один из тех вопросов, которые нужно было бы задать себе, стоит ли это того.</p><p>После своего странного короткого визита в особняк и выводов Шерлока Джон с удивлением обнаруживает на следующей неделе на пороге своего дома банку тимьянового мёда. Он раздумывает, не позвонить ли ему и не выразить ли свою благодарность, но воспоминания о прошлой неделе всё ещё свежи в его памяти, и это ему не очень нравится. Шерлок сразу же перешёл к самой сути недавней истории Джона, даже не пытаясь что-то приукрасить, но когда он сам задал ему простой вопрос, его проигнорировали и попросили уйти, хотя и не многословно. Джон встревожен тем, как сильно это его беспокоит. Он обнаружил, что ему нравится этот человек, несмотря на их трудное начало. Мадам Хадсон говорила ему, что у Шерлока на самом деле нет друзей в городке и к нему редко, если вообще бывают, заходят гости. Джон задаётся вопросом, есть ли у Шерлока общая причина для того, чтобы скрываться в этом месте и для подобной реакции на невинные вопросы Джона о его прошлом. Есть много причин, по которым человеку могут не понравиться расспросы о том, откуда тот пришёл, но Джон не может назвать много приятных.</p><p>Ещё одна банка мёда, на этот раз из полевых цветов, появляется на пороге его дома на следующей неделе. Через неделю после этого − розмарин, а когда апрель переходит в май, у Джона в шкафу выстраивается целый набор банок с мёдом в разной степени опустошения. Он видел Шерлока раз или два, когда тот прогуливался по своему саду, но всегда на расстоянии и слишком далеко, чтобы его можно было поприветствовать. Не то чтобы ему гарантировали ответ после их последней встречи. Но мёд, который всё время появляется, говорит об обратном.</p><p>Если бы Шерлок хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, то вторая банка мёда наверняка была бы последней, но вместо этого тот навещает его каждую неделю либо очень рано утром, либо вечером, чтобы принести новые ароматы − это не похоже на поступок человека, которому вы не нравитесь. Это означает, что Шерлок думает о нём − Джон игнорирует тихий голос, сообщающий ему, что это работает в обоих направлениях. Шерлок знает, сколько удовольствия Джон получает от его мёда, и старается, чтобы тот у него всегда был.</p><p>Всё это жутко запутано, и мысли Джона постоянно возвращаются к первоначальному впечатлению, что Шерлок, похоже, просто немного не такой, как все, возможно, грубость Шерлока не была грубостью, тот и не хотел его обижать. Может быть, именно поэтому у него нет друзей поблизости. Может быть, люди не понимают личности Шерлока. Или, может быть, тот просто шикарный, грубый придурок, которому очень быстро надоедает компания.</p><p>В любом случае Джон не из тех, кто сдаётся. Ему нравится Шерлок, а такого уже давно не случалось. Да, ему нравится некультурный, долговязый мерзавец, сложности и всё такое, и он рискнёт ещё одним отказом, чтобы узнать его получше.</p><p>Сад Джона начал приносить плоды − очевидно, не из-за того, что им занимаются, но уже есть несколько укоренившихся побегов ревеня, из которых мадам Хадсон испекла несколько крамблов(1), а артишоки выросли и украшены цветочными головками, которые, по-видимому, нужно срезать и распарить, по её словам. У Джона есть идея, требующая поездки в городок, пустых банок из-под мёда и разговора с самой леди.</p><p>В четверг днём, вооружившись корзинкой с желе из ревеня(2) и артишоками, Джон снова отправляется на поиски Шерлока Холмса в его естественной среде обитания. Желе получилось довольно хорошим для первой попытки, и у него красивый бледно-розовый цвет. Даже если Шерлок откажется, а он понимает, что это реально, Джон сможет почувствовать себя лучше из-за всех подарков в виде мёда, которые тот приносил, возвращая услугу.</p><p>Живые изгороди и обочины, мимо которых он проходит на своём пути, почти полностью в летней листве и усыпаны ранними цветами. Тут и там сирень только начинает цвести, и сладкий нежный аромат поднимает Джону настроение. Жужжание пчёл и других насекомых почти заглушает сомнения, продолжающие проникать в его голову, спрашивая, почему он делает это, когда приехал во Францию специально, чтобы избежать внимания других, и почему он выбрал человека, уже выразившего своё отсутствие терпения к печальным усилиям Джона подружиться.</p><p>Он идёт так быстро, как только может, чтобы не успеть передумать.</p><p>На этот раз дорога кажется не такой уж длинной, и Джон замечает, что сады уже вовсю цветут. Он узнаёт лаванду и розмарин, оба аромата мёда, который уже попробовал, когда подходит к главной двери и стучит. Нет никаких признаков того, что здесь кто-то живёт, кроме ухоженных садов. Если бы Джон не видел, как его сосед несколько раз за последнюю неделю расхаживал по саду, он бы подумал, что здесь никого нет.</p><p>Никто не отвечает на его стук, и Джон отступает назад, размышляя, не будет ли невежливо посмотреть, не заперта ли дверь в медовую комнату. Вместо этого он обходит дом сбоку и смотрит, не может ли он сам найти этого человека. Сады здесь совсем другие по характеру, меньше газонов и деревьев, а ещё они более замкнутые и выглядят интимнее.</p><p>Джон уже собирается сдаться и уйти, когда замечает спину Шерлока, склонившегося над деревянным ящиком. Всё, что тот делает, кажется ему тщательной работой, и его сосед, кажется, очень сосредоточен. На нём сетчатая шляпа, и, подойдя ближе, Джон видит десятки пчёл, лениво кружащих вокруг Шерлока. В руке у него дымарь с лениво поднимающимся из носика белым дымом, который тот распыляет над ящиком.</p><p>− Шерлок? − Джон зовёт его достаточно тихо, чтобы не испугать ни его самого, ни его взволнованных друзей.</p><p>− Джон, подойди и посмотри, − зовёт Шерлок, будто ожидая его. − Там есть запасное снаряжение.</p><p>Проследив за жестом Шерлока, Джон обнаруживает на ближайшей стене аккуратно висящие капюшоны и перчатки. Он оставляет свою корзинку и трость и прикрывается капюшоном, прежде чем вернуться поближе к улью Шерлока.</p><p>Шерлок машет ему рукой, прося подойти ещё ближе, и Джон видит, что тот держит в руках раму, густо усеянную пчёлами.</p><p>− А что мы здесь делаем? − спрашивает Джон, загипнотизированный движущейся массой насекомых, которую Шерлок держит голыми руками.</p><p>− Надеюсь, мы предотвратим ещё один инцидент, подобный тому, что произошёл в твоём саду, − тихо отвечает Шерлок, отодвигая рамку и выбирая другую. − Этот улей был переполнен после зимы, поэтому я решил сделать из него два. Нужно разделить рамки с выводком и медовые рамки между старой и новой колониями и оставить только одну королеву. Требуется скопировать правильные условия для нового улья, чтобы переместить в него новую королеву, и если сделать всё правильно, то новая королева спаривается и начинает откладывать яйца.</p><p>− Два улья из одного. Умно, − восхищается Джон.</p><p>− Да, твои пчёлы застали меня врасплох. Я и не предполагал, что они будут роиться так рано в этом году. − Он осторожно вставляет ещё одну рамку и вытаскивает третью. − А, вот и она, − говорит он, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы посмотреть.</p><p>Джон заглядывает через плечо Шерлока, но видит только какое-то движение и жужжание.</p><p>− Какая именно?</p><p>Шерлок осторожно кладёт раму на колено и наклоняет её, чтобы Джону было лучше видно. Он указывает на середину скопления пчел. </p><p>− Видишь чуть более длинную пчелу? Видишь, как её форма и цвет отличаются от окружающих её пчёл? Это королева. Некоторые люди помечают их цветом, но если ты знаешь, что ищешь, то в этом нет необходимости.</p><p>− И как давно она стала королевой?</p><p>− Всего неделю назад или две, но она уже откладывает яйца − это хороший знак. Мне нужно переместить эту колонию в новое место, чтобы они не грабили других или не оказались ограблены более сильными колониями.</p><p>− Тебе нужна помощь? − спрашивает Джон, очарованный изяществом и ловкостью обращения Шерлока с пчёлами. Они очень спокойны вокруг него и, кажется, вполне довольны тем, как он работает.</p><p>− Это было бы большим подспорьем, − отвечает Шерлок, указывая Джону, чтобы он заменил слои сетки и крышку улья, прежде чем они возьмут его с двух сторон и направятся в сторону полей поместья, которые, похоже, были отведены для обитания пчёл. Поставив улей на его новое место, они отступают.</p><p>− Клевер, − объясняет Шерлок. − Получится прекрасный, лёгкий, цветочный мёд.</p><p>Он снимает капюшон и направляется к особняку, и Джон следует за ним, снимая на ходу свой одолженный комплект защиты. Кудри Шерлока растрепались, а на его лице задерживается часть счастливого сияния от работы с пчёлами. Он выглядит расслабленным и жизнерадостным, и Джон пересматривает оценку его возраста примерно на пять лет. С его привычной комбинацией приталенной рубашки и узких брюк, а также его аскетичной внешностью, удивительно видеть Шерлока в джинсах и расстёгнутой рубашке. Джон точно не боится этого человека, но его внешность явно является чем-то, что Шерлок создал не просто так. Возможность заглянуть за этот фасад кажется привилегией.</p><p>Вместо того чтобы вернуться к первоначальным ульям, Шерлок ведёт Джона по кругу садов и других колоний, спрятанных вокруг поместья. Они больше не беспокоят ульи, но Шерлок рассказывает Джону о них и о том, чего он надеется достичь, поставив их там, где поставил. Джон находит всё это очень интересным и задаёт Шерлоку ряд вопросов, которые, похоже, доставляют ему удовольствие. Им становится легче в обществе друг друга, и Джон очень старательно удерживает разговор подальше от тем, из-за которых его сосед может снова закрыться. Во всяком случае, Джон вновь обрёл уважение к медоносным пчёлам и пчеловодам вообще.</p><p>Наконец они добираются до особняка, и Джон ведёт их туда, где оставил свою корзинку. Оставив трость там, где она лежит, он с ироническим видом протягивает содержимое корзинки Шерлоку.</p><p>− В благодарность за весь твой мёд.</p><p>− С превеликим удовольствием, − отвечает Шерлок. Он достаёт одну из банок с желе и читает наклейку. − Ты сам это сделал?</p><p>− Да, с небольшой помощью мадам Хадсон. С тех пор как я здесь, я пробую всё новое, − ухмыляется он.</p><p>− А как сейчас твоя нога?</p><p>Шерлок смотрит прямо и удерживает взгляд Джона, когда настроение между ними меняется. Они весь день держались на безличных темах. Это означает явное изменение темпа, и Джон не уверен, почему.</p><p>− Она... лучше. − Он первым делом опускает глаза, опасаясь, что слишком много выдаст. Когда Шерлок смотрит на него вот так, Джон понимает, что тот видит больше, чем обычный человек − он уже испытал внимание Шерлока к деталям в связи со своей историей. Он боится, что если встретится взглядом с Шерлоком, то выдаст вещи, которые ещё не успел изучить сам − если тот узнает о них слишком рано, то они могут увянуть и умереть в суровом свете дня.</p><p>− Не хочешь ли остаться на ужин? − через мгновение спрашивает Шерлок. − У меня мало еды, но я могу приготовить омлет и салат.</p><p>− Я не хочу тебя беспокоить, − отвечает Джон.</p><p>− Ничего страшного в этом нет. Конечно, если у тебя есть другие планы...</p><p>Джон уверяет, что это не так, и Шерлок ведёт его в дом с лёгкой, довольной улыбкой на лице, заставляющей что-то в животе Джона заурчать в ответ.</p><p>Они заходят в красивую комнату, которая явно предназначена для обедов, с длинным мраморным столом. На стенах висят акварели, деревянные панели выкрашены в мягкий цвет шалфея(3), а стулья отодвинуты к стенам, будто стол используется для гораздо большего количества гостей, чем в настоящее время. Через дверь проникает свет, но Джону приходится поторопиться, чтобы последовать за Шерлоком дальше в дом. После одного-двух поворотов Джон оказывается в похожей на пещеру кухне, которая, должно быть, выглядела почти так же в течение двухсот лет или больше. Потолок поддерживается древними тёмными балками, а под ним стоят огромный выскобленный деревянный стол и скамьи, выглядящие карликами рядом с массивным каменным камином. Вдоль одной стены − более современная плитка и несколько встроенных шкафов, а также печь в стиле плиты, но это, похоже, единственные уступки двадцатому веку. Пара окон выходит во внутренний двор позади дома, и Джон может увидеть впечатляющую толщину стен здания в нишах оконных рам.</p><p>− Присаживайся, Джон, − приглашает Шерлок, доставая бокалы и бутылку белого вина, которое он никогда раньше не пробовал. Вручив штопор, Шерлок представляет ему право исполнить обязанности хозяина и открыть бутылку, пока он сам моет салат и находит яйца, сыр и зелень.</p><p>Шерлок отлично справляется на кухне, двигаясь с необузданной грацией вокруг стойки и приборов. У Джона накопилось много вопросов, которые могли бы заполнить эту тишину, но последнее, чего он хочет − это вторгаться в то, что Шерлок считает запретным. Джон хочет, чтобы его пригласили. Джон начинает подозревать, что ему нужно много такого, чего у него уже давно нет.</p><p>Через несколько минут Шерлок уже держит в руках две тарелки с едой. </p><p>− Неси вино, Джон, − просит он и ведёт из кухни во двор, где стоит маленький столик со стульями. Здесь достаточно тепло, чтобы можно было сидеть снаружи. Большинство пчёл уже вернулись домой с заходом солнца, но некоторые всё ещё тихо летают над лавандовыми бордюрами и в маленьком садике с травами. Поставив тарелки по обе стороны стола, он достаёт из кармана столовые приборы, салфетки и зажигалку, с помощью которой «оживает» пара украшающих стол фонарей. На самом деле они ещё не нуждаются в свете, но это приятный штрих.</p><p>Еда простая, но вкусная, и Шерлок принимает комплименты, которые Джон делает ему с очаровательной скромностью. Вино прохладное, освежающее и прекрасно подходит к их трапезе. Они едят в уютной тишине, разговаривая только тогда, когда это необходимо.</p><p>Джон откидывается на спинку стула и берёт свой бокал, в котором осталось только на один глоток. Он чувствует себя довольным и спокойным, и это удивляет его своей простотой. Если бы это было свидание, Джон поздравил бы себя с тем, как хорошо оно проходит сейчас. Он чувствует себя в безопасности, поэтому щедр и открыт. Его бывший психотерапевт мог бы им гордиться.</p><p>− Когда я очнулся, то не чувствовал плеча, только боль в бедре. Я предположил, что именно там в меня и попали.</p><p>Шерлок поднимает глаза от своего бокала, но ничего не говорит. Он даже не выглядит удивлённым из-за этого непоследовательного замечания.</p><p>− Конечно, в конце концов у меня болело плечо, и довольно долго, но сейчас всё довольно хорошо. У меня всё ещё дрожит левая рука, но я довольно хорошо сохранил диапазон движений. Когда я вернулся в Лондон, больше всего проблем было с моей ногой. Это и посттравматический синдром. Мне снятся кошмары, к тому же могут быть проблемой громкие или неожиданные звуки. И некоторые запахи, − тихо говорит Джон.</p><p>− Мне снится тот последний патруль. Шесть членов моей команды из десяти человек не смогли выбраться в тот день. Мне снится, что они все убиты. У меня нет времени стабилизировать ни одного из них до того, как рухнет следующий. Так быстро, как я работал, я не мог спасти ни одного из них. Мне никогда не снится снайпер, только то, что я не выполнил свою работу.</p><p>Это больше, чем он говорил о своих травмах с тех пор, как его выписали − и больше, чем он сказал Гарри или своему психотерапевту. Он не знает точно, зачем рассказывает это Шерлоку. Во всяком случае, пока.</p><p>− Я приехал сюда, потому что жить в Лондоне, когда я уже не являлся собой, было слишком тяжело. Люди относятся к тебе по-другому, смотрят на тебя по-другому. Я не мог этого вынести.</p><p>Приняв это признание с тихим кивком, Шерлок протягивает руку и наливает ещё одну маленькую порцию вина в бокал Джона.</p><p>− Сент-Бартс − хорошее место, чтобы вспомнить, кто ты такой, если это то, что ты ищешь, − говорит Шерлок, снова наполняя свой бокал. − Или это хорошее место, чтобы подумать о ком-то новом.</p><p>Джон опирается локтем на стол и подпирает подбородок открытой ладонью.</p><p>Через мгновение, отпив из своего бокала, Шерлок ставит его на стол.</p><p>− Ле-Менор раньше принадлежал моей бабушке. В детстве я часто приезжал сюда на каникулы и бродил по поместью с рассвета до заката. Когда бабушка умерла, она оставила его моей матери, но мои родители − учёные, и за этим местом непросто присматривать, когда у них обоих научные должности в Великобритании. Мамуля пригласила свою двоюродную сестру присмотреть за домом для нас − жить здесь в обмен на то, чтобы содержать его в порядке и присматривать за землёй, которую мы сдаём в аренду, и всё такое. Это было полезно, иметь возможность приехать сюда, когда это стало... когда мне потребовалось покинуть Великобританию. − Шерлок прикусывает губу, и его взгляд скользит в сторону, когда он делает паузу. Его слова кажутся тщательно подобранными и немного высокопарными.</p><p>Джону очень хочется встать и обнять этого человека, но ему кажется, что Шерлоку это будет не очень приятно. Тот снова выглядит моложе, и впервые с тех пор, как Джон познакомился с ним, неуверенным. Он хмурится и нервно, бессознательно проводит большим пальцем по своим костяшкам.</p><p>− Большинство местных жителей всё ещё думают, что я − это мой отец; раньше он держался особняком. Я не делаю ничего, что могло бы разубедить их в этой идее.</p><p>Джон ждёт. Они пьют и смотрят, как последние оранжевые и красные оттенки исчезают на западе и появляется Венера − яркое серебряное пятнышко низко в небе.</p><p>Шерлок еле заметно вздрагивает, и Джон тянется за тарелками. </p><p>− Спасибо за ужин, Шерлок. Он был восхитительным.</p><p>Плечи его соседа заметно расслабляются, и он вздыхает. Он еле заметно улыбается Джону и ведёт его обратно в дом, где теплее. Джон настаивает на том, чтобы помыть грязную посуду, пока они болтают о несущественных вещах: о погоде, супермаркете в городке, саде Джона. Им легко друг с другом. И уютно. Шерлок сидит за огромным столом и допивает вино, наблюдая за Джоном. Они заставляют друг друга смеяться и мягко поддразнивают. Джон начинает расслабляться − может быть, он уже прошёл испытания Шерлока?</p><p>− Я лучше пойду, − говорит Джон, вытирая руки. − Ещё раз спасибо за мёд. И за ужин тоже.</p><p>Шерлок с полуулыбкой отмахивается от благодарностей. </p><p>− Не стоит об этом говорить. Спасибо тебе за желе и за твою помощь с ульем. − Похоже, ему пришла в голову неприятная мысль. − А ты как сюда пришёл? По дороге?</p><p>− Да, всё в порядке. По крайней мере, я не могу заблудиться.</p><p>− Если идти по дороге, это займёт в четыре раза больше времени. Я покажу тебе дорогу через сады − так можно добраться до твоего дома гораздо быстрее, − настаивает тот, и именно так Джон оказывается идущим через территорию поместья с Шерлоком в его развевающемся пальто. Надев позаимствованную у него толстую хлопчатобумажную куртку, Джон наблюдает за восходом Луны и чувствует легчайший трепет всякий раз, когда их руки соприкасаются, когда они пробираются сквозь непроглядную тьму. Джон думает, что он, вероятно, мог бы идти всю ночь вот так − его голова ясна, и он полон надежд... да, именно так... он чувствует надежду. Это такое откровение для него − он только сейчас осознаёт, что существовал без неё с тех пор, как его подстрелили. На заднем плане маячит страх разочарования, но чувствовать то, что не является отчаянием, чувствовать &lt;i&gt;что-то&lt;/i&gt; сейчас может только прогрессом.</p><p>Всего через несколько минут они уже видят сад Джона. Дом погружён в темноту, но Луна светит ярко, и Джон не боится потерять равновесие.</p><p>Шерлок останавливается на границе их владений и поворачивается лицом к Джону. Он улыбается и поднимает брови, довольный тем, что его расчёты расстояния оказались верными.</p><p>Джон кивает и снова бормочет слова благодарности. Он засовывает руки в карманы куртки − она тёплая и мягкая от старости. Джон задаётся вопросом, не носит ли её иногда Шерлок.</p><p>− Ну, спокойной ночи, Джон, − тихо говорит Шерлок, глядя на него. Лунный свет освещает завитки его чернильных волос. Он, кажется, собирается сказать что-то ещё, но вместо этого прикусывает губу и выглядит неуверенным. Наконец он делает шаг, чтобы пожать ему руку.</p><p>Джон смотрит на протянутую руку, потом снова на лицо Шерлока. Пришло время совершить прыжок веры. Он подходит ближе, заставляя Шерлока опустить руку. Он слишком близко, чтобы это могло быть чем-то иным, но Джон держит руки в карманах в самом безобидном жесте, который только может придумать. Глаза Шерлока слегка расширяются, но он не отступает, когда Джон поднимает подбородок и протягивает руку, а потом запечатлевает на его губах самый лёгкий, но самый обдуманный поцелуй. Он не торопится, но и не задерживается. Это недвусмысленное послание намерения, и теперь Джон надеется.</p><p>Рот Шерлока не разочаровывает. Он такой же полный и тёплый, как представлялось Джону с тех пор, как он впервые его увидел, но немедленного ответа на его дерзкий жест не следует. Шерлок застывает, и сердце Джона, уже бешено бьющееся, подскакивает к горлу. Он что-то недооценил? Он что-то неправильно понял? Он всё испортил! О Господи, неужели он действительно сошёл с ума?</p><p>Глаза Шерлока, когда он отходит назад, оценивающе прищурены. Его взгляд, расчётливый и непроницаемый, скользит вниз по телу Джона и обратно к его лицу. Джон напрягается. Это будет толчок или удар кулаком? Или тот выплюнет горькие, злобные слова как осколки льда? Он не смеет дышать, но ему так сильно это нужно, что его лёгкие начинают гореть.</p><p>Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, Шерлок наклоняется вперёд, его тело становится таким жёстким и неуклюжим, каким Джон никогда его не видел. В последний момент его глаза закрываются, и он находит рот Джона своим собственным. Нежно − до боли нежно, так, как Джон никак не мог представить, Шерлок целует с силой всей своей жизни, даже в этой простейшей физической связи. Это очень красиво. Горячо. Идеально.</p><p>И Джон не думает, что ему когда-нибудь снова понадобится дышать.</p><p>Шерлок нерешительно кладёт руки на талию Джона, и теперь его губы прикасаются с большим нажимом. Он слегка отстраняется и проводит губами по ищущему рту Джона, всё более уверенно с каждой секундой.</p><p>Через минуту-другую он осторожно отстраняется и смотрит на Джона, склонив голову набок, словно столкнувшись с загадкой. А потом вздыхает.</p><p>− Спокойной ночи, − повторяет он, хотя Джону кажется, что с тех пор, как тот впервые произнёс эти слова, прошёл год или даже больше. Его руки покидают талию Джона с безошибочной лаской.</p><p>Джон смотрит ему вслед, пока его не поглощают тени, а затем идёт домой; никакой трости, только несмелая улыбка на лице.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Примечание:</p><p> </p><p>(1) − Крамбл − десерт из запечённых в тесте фруктов. Разновидностей множество: яблочный, кунжутный, сливовый, апельсиновый, овсяный с клубникой и т.д. Это пирог, только весь в крошках. <a href="https://eda.ru/recepty/vypechka-deserty/jablochnij-krambl-17574">https://eda.ru/recepty/vypechka-deserty/jablochnij-krambl-17574</a><br/>
(2) − Желе из ревеня − <a href="https://1000.menu/cooking/20654-jele-iz-revenya">https://1000.menu/cooking/20654-jele-iz-revenya</a><br/>
(3) − Цвет шалфея в интерьере <a href="https://zen.yandex.ru/media/dreamhouse/cvet-shalfeia-v-interere-izyskannyi-ottenok-zelenogo-dariascii-spokoistvie-i-umirotvorennost-5e23739d5d6c4b00b0d9ac4f">https://zen.yandex.ru/media/dreamhouse/cvet-shalfeia-v-interere-izyskannyi-ottenok-zelenogo-dariascii-spokoistvie-i-umirotvorennost-5e23739d5d6c4b00b0d9ac4f</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5 глава - Надвигающаяся гроза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Выйдя из душа, Джон слышит шум подъезжающей машины. Он начинает медленно и глубоко дышать, вспомнив упражнения, которые психотерапевт рекомендовала ему делать во время приступов. Это немного помогает, поэтому когда подобное происходит, он чувствует, что с каждым разом контролирует себя немного больше, что он уже не тот находящийся в полном раздрае человек, которым был вначале.</p><p>Это оказывается мадам Хадсон, которая всегда говорит, что удивлена тем, что он уже проснулся, хотя приходит всегда в одно и то же время. Она оставляет на столе «Тарт Татен»(1) и ставит воду для кофе, а Джон, понимая, что мадам Хадсон − самый милый и добрый миниатюрный тиран, которого он когда-либо встречал, садится за стол и позволяет ей суетиться.</p><p>− Итак, как всё прошло вчера? − спрашивает она, устраиваясь поудобнее с дымящейся кружкой и ломтиком пирога.</p><p>− Вчера? − эхом отзывается Джон, полный невинности и кроткого интереса.</p><p>− Джон Ватсон, нельзя просить старую леди помочь со сладостями, для того, чтобы добиться вашей любви, и надеяться, что потом не придётся всё рассказать! −  усмехается она.</p><p>Джон громко смеётся. </p><p>− Откуда вы знаете, может быть я просто заинтересовался изготовлением варенья?</p><p>Мадам Хадсон бросает осуждающий взгляд на полку, на которой в ряд стоят баночки с мёдом, и удивлённо поднимает брови. </p><p>− Я смотрю, у вас нет недостатка в том, что можно намазать на тост утром, да?</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами и печально улыбается. </p><p>− Всё прошло лучше, чем в прошлый раз. По крайней мере, на этот раз он не оскорбил меня и не выставил вон.</p><p>− О, я знала, что он питает к вам слабость. Так когда же вы снова с ним увидитесь?</p><p>− Я не знаю, − говорит он и откусывает большой кусок пирога, когда она вскидывает руки.</p><p>− Вы можете быть ему полезны. Он проводит там слишком много времени в одиночестве.</p><p>Джон сглатывает. </p><p>− И как давно он здесь живёт?</p><p>− Три, может быть, четыре года. Такому молодому человеку, как он, вредно оставаться одному.</p><p>Похоже, что мадам Хадсон − единственный человек, с которым Шерлок общается регулярно, и Джон не уверен, как эти отношения могут выглядеть. Он понимает, что она очень его защищает, но подобная преданность должна была быть заслужена в какой-то момент, и Джон очень хотел бы знать, чем.</p><p>− Ну, не знаю. Похоже, ему вполне по душе собственное общество.</p><p>− Да, − соглашается мадам Хадсон. − Но он не может скучать по тому, чего у него никогда не было.</p><p>− Вы, кажется, хорошо его знаете, − говорит Джон, как он надеется, небрежно, но мадам Хадсон бросает на него взгляд, говорящий ему, что она понимает, к чему он клонит.</p><p>− Я давно знаю Шерлока, дорогой.</p><p>− С тех пор, как он сюда приехал? − предполагает Джон.</p><p>− Да, и если я что-то узнала о нём, так это то, что если вы хотите о нём что-то узнать, вам придётся спросить его самого!</p><p>− Он не из тех, кто любит поболтать, − возражает Джон, понимая, что его разоблачили.</p><p>Мадам Хадсон допивает кофе и встаёт из-за стола. </p><p>− Он не очень-то доверчив, Джон, и тому есть причина. Но иногда решение проблемы − это такая же трудность, как и сама проблема.</p><p>− У него какие-то неприятности? − быстро спрашивает Джон, пока она не собрала свои вещи и не ушла.</p><p>Она отводит взгляд, и он чувствует, как по его спине пробегает холодная струйка из-за дискомфорта.</p><p>− Не совсем так, − уклончиво отвечает она. − Но он уже достаточно натерпелся, так что если вам посчастливилось поймать его взгляд, то лучше будьте с ним поласковее.</p><p>Она смягчает свои слова поцелуями в его щеки, прежде чем снова убежать, но Джон знает, когда его отчитывают.</p><p>***</p><p>У Джона зудящее, тревожное чувство весь оставшийся день. Он расчищал и копал землю в саду, но к обеду совершенно выбился из колеи. Погода душная и безветренная, и Джон щурится, глядя на небо, сейчас затянутое тучами и подёрнутое дымкой. Даже птицы стали тише. Наверняка надвигается гроза. Это делает воздух густым и тягучим, и Джон возвращается в дом, где обнаруживает, что не может усидеть на месте.</p><p>Он уже в сотый раз спрашивает себя, не стоит ли ему сходить и узнать, как дела у Шерлока, но что-то подсказывает ему, что нельзя торопить то, что растёт между ними. Однако ничего не мешает ему этого хотеть.</p><p>Когда солнце садится, вдалеке слышатся первые раскаты грома. Слишком жарко, чтобы что-то делать, даже читать не получается. Гроза пока так далеко, что он не видит молний, но Джон клянётся, что чувствует, как статические разряды пляшут по его рукам и плечам. Он ходит из комнаты в комнату, останавливаясь у окна, чтобы выглянуть в сад, прежде чем продолжить патрулирование. Он чувствует, что не может сделать полный вдох.</p><p>Небо быстро темнеет, и деревья, неподвижные весь день, начинают шуметь и качаться, когда поднимается ветер. Первые капли дождя крупные и редкие, но уже через три минуты они падают с твёрдой решимостью. Джон включает радио, которое обычно носит с собой в сад, и пытается найти какую-нибудь музыку, но всё, что он может слышать сегодня вечером − это шипение и треск. Джон говорит себе, что он уже взрослый человек и никогда раньше не боялся грома. Он приказывает себе собраться с мыслями и взять себя в руки.</p><p>Первый раскат грома − прямо над домом. Небо раскалывает фиолетово-белая молния, а гром − оглушает. Джон вздрагивает и пытается делать дыхательные упражнения. Рядом раздаётся ещё один раскат, такой громкий, что у него сводит челюсти и сжимается сердце. Молнии тускнеют, а затем снова появляются, мерцают и гаснут. Темнота кажется абсолютной, разрываемой только ослепительными вспышками, которые, кажется, приходят сразу отовсюду.</p><p>Джон чувствует, что у него начинает кружиться голова, понимает, что задыхается, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Дождь накатывает волнами, колотит и стучит в окна, а ветер стонет и завывает вокруг дома. Джон прислоняется спиной к стене и прикрывает рот рукой, чтобы заглушить животный вой, который не может сдержать за зубами. Он сползает вниз, пока не садится, съёжившись в углу кухни, и не закрывает глаза.</p><p>Он чувствует запах обожжённой земли.</p><p>Разве это не нелепо? Он сейчас во Франции. <i>Во Франции!</i></p><p>Но перед его глазами разбитый бетон, обожжённая земля и гарь.</p><p>И, конечно же, кровь.</p><p>Его кровь, и кровь его товарищей. Он слышит их стоны и мольбы. Он мог бы помочь им, если бы мог встать. Но они прижаты к земле, и враг подбирается всё ближе. Если он пошевелится, они его увидят. Он отчаянно шикает на остальных и прижимает грязную руку к ране на плече. Это заставляет его чувствовать слабость и тошноту, но если они будут продолжать его звать, то их найдут. Снова раздаётся грохот автоматического оружия. Просвистев, пули врезаются в стене рядом, вызывая ещё один шквал пыли и мусора. Он слышит крики, приближающиеся всё ближе. И...</p><p>Они уже здесь.</p><p>Джон видит, как они двигаются снаружи, жестикулируя друг другу.</p><p>О боже! <i>О боже!</i> Нет никакого способа, никаких шансов, что их не заметят. Если бы он мог встать... если бы он мог тогда встать...</p><p>− Джон! Джон! Впусти меня.</p><p>Кто-то стучит в дверь, хотя Джон помнит, что та уже была взорвана, когда они здесь укрылись.</p><p>− Джон! Это Шерлок. Ты можешь меня впустить?</p><p>Шерлок? Джон открывает глаза. Артиллерийская вспышка всё ещё время от времени освещает небо, но Шерлоку нужно попасть внутрь, иначе они наверняка его найдут.</p><p>Его плечо протестующе вскрикивает, когда он медленно пробирается к двери и щёлкает запирающим механизмом. Шерлок вваливается внутрь при свете нового залпа и грохоте новых взрывов. Он промок насквозь, но Джон хватает его и тащит обратно в угол, где ему не так страшно. Неужели это кровь? Его волосы прилипли к голове, и он потерял свою форму. Что-то капает на кожу Джона, но оно холодное и пахнет чистотой...</p><p>− Это гроза, Джон, − тихо говорит Шерлок. Судя по голосу, он уже давно бежит. Он изо всех сил пытается отдышаться. − Это просто гроза. Электричество погасло − так всегда здесь бывает.</p><p>Электричество? Здесь нет электричества − этот город уже несколько дней подвергался бомбардировке, и от него ничего не осталось, ничего, чтобы электричество работало. Может быть, Шерлок ударился головой.</p><p>Шерлок садится спиной к стене рядом с Джоном.</p><p>− Иногда им требуется день или около того, чтобы вернуть всё на место. Я принёс несколько свечей, мы можем зажечь их через минуту. Это всего лишь гроза. Она собиралась весь день. В течение последних нескольких часов пчёлы возвращались обратно в улей, чтобы спрятаться. Похоже, они знают, когда она произойдёт. У меня есть несколько теорий на этот счёт − напомни мне как-нибудь рассказать тебе о них.</p><p>Небо продолжает озаряться молниями, и время от времени грохочут раскаты грома, который снова приближается.</p><p>Рука Шерлока холодна, и Джон чувствует, как по ней пробегает дрожь, но это не мешает ему говорить. Пчёлы, мёд, река, протекающая к югу от Ле-Менор и через город Сен-Бартелеми-Ле-Вью, то, как иногда случаются такие грозы весной, надежда на то, что цветов на деревьях достаточно для того, чтобы ветер не повлиял на урожай фруктов Джона, рецепт фруктового пирога мадам Хадсон...</p><p>Джон прислушивается к голосу Шерлока, и постепенно автоматные очереди и крики раненых стихают. Теперь он слышит ветер, шипение и стук дождя, налетающего волнами. Шерлок пахнет свежим воздухом и мокрым бельём, его руки очень длинные, тонкие и очень бледные, а та, что в руке Джона, наконец-то начинает согреваться.</p><p>Он чувствует себя дезориентированным и измученным. Он что-то делал, но теперь не может вспомнить, что именно, хотя тогда это казалось ему жизненно важным. Уже темно и, должно быть, становится поздно; он не может перестать зевать, и ему холодно из-за того, что он сидит здесь на полу.</p><p>− Может, нам стоит разжечь огонь? − наконец-то спрашивает Джон во время одной из пауз в монологе Шерлока.</p><p>− Можно, − соглашается Шерлок, выглядя до смешного довольным этой идеей, − но давай сначала зажжём свечи.</p><p>Он находит тарелку и маленькую миску на кухонной стойке и закрепляет принесённые им свечи воском, капающим с их расплавленных оснований. Они дают мало света, но Джон видит большую часть кухни и Шерлока, грязного и дрожащего, сидящего на полу кухни среди капель от его промокшей одежды.</p><p>− Тебе надо переодеться. Ты же замёрз! − Джон упрекает Шерлока и снова берёт его за руку.</p><p>− Ты так думаешь, доктор? − спрашивает Шерлок с совершенно невозмутимым лицом и закатывает глаза, когда Джон сердито на него смотрит. И это кажется... правильным − дразнить и шутить с Шерлоком.</p><p>Но он никак не может вспомнить, почему Шерлок мокрый. И почему тот здесь.</p><p>Они берут свечи и поднимаются наверх, Джон ведёт Шерлока в свою комнату, где он находит для него чистую футболку и пижамные штаны. Он говорит ему, где ванная, но Шерлок просто поворачивается спиной и снимает с себя мокрую одежду прямо перед ним.</p><p>Джон всё ещё немного дезориентирован и не уверен, не стало ли обнажение для них уже чем-то привычным. Не то чтобы он вообще жалуется, Шерлок − это длинные конечности, белая кожа и тугие мышцы. Джон думает, не стоит ли ему отвернуться, но прежде чем он успевает принять решение, Шерлок поворачивается и заставляет его снять мокрую садовую одежду и надеть свежие боксеры и футболку.</p><p>Гром гремит вокруг дома непрерывно, иногда низко и далеко, но иногда ярко, громко и близко. Это настоящий кошмар, и Джон думает о своём бедном саде и о том, как много ему предстоит сделать завтра, чтобы привести его в порядок.</p><p>− А теперь мы пойдём спать? − спрашивает Джон. − Я очень устал, и это тебя согреет.</p><p>Шерлок молча смотрит на него, а потом соглашается, что это была бы очень хорошая идея. Они так и не удосужились зажечь камин, а с отключенным электричеством лучшее место для них − в постели.</p><p>Джон забирается внутрь и смотрит, как Шерлок ставит свечи на прикроватный столик и осторожно ложится на одеяло. Тот, должно быть, потерял рассудок − возможно, в этом месяце они переживают рекордные температуры, но когда солнце садится, это очень быстро напоминает, что всё ещё весна.</p><p>− Иди сюда, идиот! − раздражённо говорит Джон, смягчая всё улыбкой, когда Шерлок снова смотрит на него и удивлённо моргает.</p><p>Шерлок весь − локти и колени, когда забирается под одеяло и ложится рядом с Джоном. Они оба задувают свечи, и Джон ждёт, пока его глаза привыкнут к темноте.</p><p>Шерлок лежит на спине, прямой как шомпол, повернув голову и наблюдая за Джоном. Время от времени вспыхивают молнии, фиолетовые блики играют на его чёрных волосах, но дождь уже прекращается. Звуки снаружи − это капельки и ручейки, и слабеющий ветер, шевелящий деревья, которые посылают новый каскад капель.</p><p>Джон тянется к руке Шерлока, сжимает её и засыпает между двумя вздохами.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание:</p><p>(1) − «Тарт Татен» — вид французского яблочного пирога «наизнанку», в котором яблоки поджариваются в масле и сахаре перед выпеканием пирога. Подаётся тёплым, с мороженым или взбитым сливками. Тарт Татен может быть также приготовлен с грушами, персиками, ананасом, помидорами или овощами, например с баклажанами, луком.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6 глава - За столом для завтрака</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон пару раз за ночь просыпается от незапоминающихся снов, но услышав новые накатывающие волны грозы, он ещё больше сворачивается в клубок в тепле и уюте под своим пуховым одеялом, позволяя себе расслабиться и снова заснуть.</p><p>Джон привык просыпаться вскоре после рассвета, когда солнце только заглядывает в его комнату. Но ему не привычно это делать с полным ртом буйных кудрей или с прижатой к бедру утренней эрекцией, такой же, как у него самого.</p><p>Он открывает один глаз, и ему становится ясно, что безумные кудри действительно принадлежат Шерлоку, поэтому Джон снова закрывает глаза и пытается не паниковать, так как очень мало понимает, как именно они оба тут оказались. Его мышцы напряжены и перегружены, но не в приятном смысле. Всё это складывается в то, что Джон испытал пару раз после Афганистана; он вспоминает о надвигающейся со вчерашнего дня грозе и предполагает, что именно она вызвала приступ ПТСР. Обычно он просыпается от таких эпизодов в гораздо менее приятных обстоятельствах, без окутывающих теплом живущих уединённо, таинственных, темноволосых мужчин рядом, но он не из тех, кто жалуется. Его разум чувствуется удивительно ясным, если не считать провала, который возникает, когда он страдает от приступа. Обычно ему требуется около суток, чтобы полностью восстановиться, но очевидно, что прямо сейчас они с Шерлоком чувствуют себя довольно связанными друг с другом.</p><p>− Как ты? − рокочет Шерлок; его голос низкий и мягкий.</p><p>Член Джона, прижатый к бедру Шерлока, сильно дёргается от этого звука, и тот хихикает.</p><p>− А как поживает всё остальное? − спрашивает тот, поднимая голову и глядя на Джона с нежным пониманием, к которому он ещё не совсем готов.</p><p>Джон делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает.</p><p>− Хорошо, − честно хрипит он. Он откашливается и зевает, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Он надеется, что вчера вечером не выставил себя полным идиотом. Он удивляется, как вообще Шерлок оказался замешан в этом деле.</p><p>− Я не знаю в точности этикета этой ситуации, − признаётся Шерлок таким восхитительно спокойным и искренним голосом, что Джон просто хочет слышать его каждый раз, когда просыпается, − но я могу заверить тебя, что всё, что мы делали − это держались за руки и спали.</p><p>− Я знаю, − заверяет его Джон. − Серьёзно, Шерлок, спасибо тебе за вчерашний вечер. Я ни черта не помню, но надеюсь, что не сделал и не сказал ничего такого, что заставило бы тебя почувствовать...</p><p>− Нет, тебе не о чем беспокоиться.</p><p>− Как ты вообще сюда попал? − спрашивает Джон, чувствуя себя неловко. Это очень нервирует, не знать таких вещей, но ему не хочется оскорблять человека, который провёл ночь, разбираясь с его проблемами.</p><p>− Убирая свои инструменты, я услышал, что началась гроза. Когда электричество неизбежно отказало, я вспомнил, как ты сказал, что у тебя проблема с громкими звуками, поэтому решил сбегать и убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. И я... хотел тебя увидеть.</p><p>− Да, хорошо, я очень тебе за это благодарен, − говорит Джон, чувствуя себя согретым этой заботой и откровенно взволнованный признанием, что Шерлок думает о нём. − Думаю, ты получил немного больше, чем рассчитывал.</p><p>− Я ни на что не рассчитывал, Джон. Я рад, что ты меня впустил.</p><p>Джону не хочется делать ничего, что могло бы напомнить Шерлоку, что тот находится в постели с ним в довольно компрометирующей ситуации, если это нервирует мужчину, но не может не вздохнуть ещё глубже в его объятиях. Ещё немного. Кроме того...</p><p>− Шерлок?</p><p>− Х-м-м?</p><p>− Это не то, что было на мне вчера...</p><p>− Ах... это так, − отвечает он. − Ты был в своей мокрой и грязной одежде, в которой работал в саду, да ещё с меня капало на тебя на холодном полу в течение часа или больше, поэтому... − он пожимает плечами. − Ты был так добр, что одолжил мне ещё и пижаму.</p><p>− Шерлок?</p><p>− Да, Джон?</p><p>− Ещё очень рано. Ты не возражаешь, если мы ещё немного вздремнём?</p><p>Не то чтобы это было не самое лучшее место для пробуждения, к тому же Джон чувствует, что мог бы извлечь выгоду из нескольких минут тишины, чтобы прийти в себя и начать думать над тем, как снова уложить Шерлока в свою постель, но при более благоприятных обстоятельствах.</p><p>Шерлок снова устраивается рядом с ним, и Джон чувствует себя хорошо и по-настоящему уютно − это не так уж неприятно. Вообще. Ему удалось немного отодвинуться назад, подальше от нижней части тела Джона, так что его затруднительное положение уже не так давит, как раньше.</p><p>Джон в тепле и безопасности и проснулся в постели с парнем, который, как он думает, может действительно что-то чувствовать. По сравнению с результатами других подобных ночей, он чувствует себя довольно хорошо во всём, и было бы досадно, если Шерлок не будет настолько близко, насколько это возможно. Джон перемещается в то пространство, которое Шерлок только что осторожно освободил между ними. Он просовывает своё бедро между бёдрами Шерлока, осторожно, чтобы не ударить того коленом в яйца, но прижимается достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать его тепло. Джон напрягает свои больные мышцы, совсем чуть-чуть − чтобы устроиться поудобнее.</p><p>Шерлок резко втягивает воздух через нос и задерживает дыхание, пока Джон снова не устраивается поудобнее, чтобы посмотреть, что из этого вышло. Он наблюдает за лицом Шерлока в поисках малейшего намёка на дискомфорт или отвращение, но тот только закрывает глаза, а щёки, уже розовые от сна, краснеют ещё сильнее, и румянец распространяется по подбородку и горлу.</p><p>С тихим шипением Шерлок выдыхает, и Джон чувствует, как тот ещё больше твердеет. Он толкает Джона в бедро жестом, который кажется непроизвольным. Это движение сближает его с бедром и животом Шерлока, и Джон не может не увидеть, как тело того выгибается дугой, когда они соприкасаются. Шерлок тоже кажется неспособным игнорировать сенсорную обратную связь от этого еле заметного покачивания, которое они начали, и тянется за ним.</p><p>Шерлок полусонный, расслабленный и чертовски красивый, и Джон чувствует, что мог бы счастливо проводить дни, просто потираясь своей чувствительной кожей о его кожу и чувствуя, как клубящийся жар между ними тлеет и догорает. Они целуются, когда могут достичь или сохранить способность мозга к необходимой координации.</p><p>После нескольких минут вздохов и подтверждений шёпотом Шерлок начинает приходить в ещё большее отчаяние. Он перекатывается на Джона, меняя угол и давая себе рычаг, чтобы добавить некоторое давление к их усиливающемуся желанию, когда они приближаются к точке невозврата.</p><p>Джон распознаёт гениальный ход, когда понимает его, поэтому обнимает Шерлока за талию, помогая найти самые сладкие места между ними. Глаза Шерлока теперь плотно закрыты, а нижняя губа зажата между зубами. Его щеки пылают, а волосы полностью растрёпаны из-за грозы, сна и секса. Джон думает, что тот выглядит совершенно восхитительно, и чувствует себя ещё лучше, когда они прижимаются друг к другу. От Шерлока пахнет сном, стиральным порошком Джона и его собственным мылом − у Джона от этого слюнки текут, а желудок сжимается.</p><p>Беспомощное тихое оханье, которые Шерлок издаёт теперь при каждом повороте их бёдер, вызывает привыкание, и Джон поднимается ему навстречу в попытке выжать ещё больше этих говорящих о многом негромких звуков из своего соседа по кровати.</p><p>Шерлок вздёргивает подбородок и тяжело дышит. Он уже не так нежен в своих попытках завершить начатое, и Джон этим наслаждается. Для жилистого, стройного мужчины он обладает большой скрытой силой и твёрдостью, и сейчас использует каждую унцию, чтобы сблизить их обоих.</p><p>Джон чувствует, как сила нарастает, извиваясь в животе и паху, всё туже и туже, когда Шерлок прижимается к нему. На секунду тот откатывается в сторону, чтобы снять свои позаимствованные пижамные штаны. Он опускает их до бёдер, а затем стягивает за пояс боксеры Джона, чтобы те оказались под его яйцами. Не теряя времени, он перекатывается обратно в объятия Джона и прижимается к нему.</p><p>И о боже! Он просто <i>великолепен!</i></p><p>Если раньше было хорошо, то теперь стало ещё лучше, как бы невероятно это ни звучало. Шерлок приподнимается на локтях и открывает полные желания глаза, чтобы взглянуть на лицо Джона, в то время, как качает их обоих навстречу стонущей, грубой, беспорядочной кульминации. Джон хватается за спину и задницу Шерлока в попытке выжать каждую секунду удовольствия, которую они могут из всего этого извлечь. Шерлок кончает первым, между ними, на живот и грудь Джона, а он сам отстаёт всего на несколько секунд, чувствуя, как тот набухает и освобождается. Сладкое скольжение его члена по сперме Шерлока опрокидывает его, заставляя поджать пальцы на ногах и задержать дыхание на волнах ощущений.</p><p>Они снова сливаются во вздрагивающий липкий клубок, тяжело дыша и улыбаясь друг другу с идеальной смесью восторга и смущения. Гроза унесла с собой жару, и кожу овевает прохладный воздух спальни Джона, поэтому они снова быстро укрываются одеялом, под которым уютно. Пока ещё не желая бросаться в ванную, Джон дремлет, чувствуя под боком успокаивающую тяжесть тела Шерлока.</p><p>В конце концов мочевой пузырь выигрывает в состязании в упрямстве, и Джону приходится идти в ванную, бормоча проклятия всю дорогу. Справив нужду, он прыгает в душ, довольный тем, что снова есть электричество. Несильная боль в бёдрах и плечах гораздо приятнее ассоциируется с хорошими воспоминанием.</p><p>Обернув полотенце вокруг талии, Джон возвращается в спальню и целует Шерлока в лоб, чтобы пробудить его от дремоты, в которую тот погрузился. Шерлок ворчит на него из-за сырости, но принимает полотенце, которое ему даёт Джон, и исчезает в ванной с еле заметной смущённой улыбкой.</p><p>Джон одевается и оставляет несколько вещей, из которых Шерлок может выбрать, когда примет душ. Он спускается вниз, заваривает кофе и находит кусок вчерашнего хлеба, который ещё годится для тостов. Почувствовав под ногами лужицы, там, где Шерлок, должно быть, сидел с ним прошлой ночью, он роняет пару кухонных полотенец, чтобы впитать воду и не дать Шерлоку поскользнуться. Он снова тронут той заботой и сочувствием, которые тот проявил. Ужин и несколько поцелуев (какими бы прекрасными они ни были) вряд ли были долгосрочными обязательствами с его стороны, и тот факт, что тот прибежал, как только началась гроза, вспомнив слова Джона и догадавшись, что ему может понадобиться помощь, был одновременно щедрым и неожиданным.</p><p>Теперь их отношения (если это они, предостерегает себя Джон) несколько продвинулись вперёд, и Джон думает, что они не смогут долго откладывать какой-то серьёзный разговор. Очевидно, что они оба приехали сюда с каким-то солидным багажом, и было бы несправедливо, если бы кто-то из них сделал вид, что это не так.</p><p>Поджарившийся тост заставляет его подпрыгнуть. Джон с минуту не обращает на него внимания, подходит к двери в сад и выглядывает наружу. Не похоже, что там слишком много повреждений, хотя он может увидеть несколько вещей, которые позже потребуют минимального внимания. Небо теперь полно рассеянных облаков, они движутся быстро и высоко, преследуя грозу, которая катится на север. Солнце то вспыхивает, то скрывается за облаками над садом; под ярким светом тепло, но быстро становится прохладно, когда солнце прячется.</p><p>Шерлок спускается по лестнице и идёт на кухню, производя больше шума, чем нужно, и Джон это понимает. На его лице появляется несуразно нежная улыбка, но он прячет её, повернувшись лицом к двери, когда Шерлок занимает место рядом с ним, чтобы осмотреть последствия грозы.</p><p>− Есть ли какие-нибудь непоправимые повреждения, или всё можно исправить? − тихо спрашивает Шерлок, слегка поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть Джону в лицо.</p><p>Сердце Джона бешено колотится в груди. Он не может поверить, что всего несколько недель назад думал, что Шерлок имеет какие-то серьёзные проблемы с социальным взаимодействием. Одним предложением тот просто не оставил камня на камне от этой теории − так много в этих нескольких словах и столько вариантов, как их можно интерпретировать. К счастью, ответ на всех уровнях один и тот же.</p><p>− Всё в порядке.</p><p>Сварив кофе, Джон приносит его, тосты и мёд к столу, где сидит Шерлок, выглядящий так очаровательно в его одежде.</p><p>− Твоя одежда в сушилке, но ты можешь взять её с собой, если захочешь вернуться, − предлагает Джон. − Или ты можешь остаться. − Он не уточняет временные параметры этого заявления, и Шерлок бросает на него заинтересованный взгляд и еле заметно улыбается.</p><p>− К сожалению, мне действительно нужно вернуться. Сегодня мне нужно отправить несколько посылок, но я могу подождать, пока мои вещи не высохнут, если ты не занят.</p><p>Джон наливает им обоим кофе, намазывает тост маслом, а сверху добавляет немного мёда. Откусив кусочек, он одаривает Шерлока блаженной улыбкой.</p><p>− Я совсем не занят, − признаётся Джон, и они смотрят на облака, пока сушилка гудит где-то на заднем плане.</p><p>***</p><p>Шерлок пишет ему в тот же вечер. Он спрашивает его о саде и о том, как Джон себя чувствует. Он спрашивает его, не хочет ли он прийти на ужин позже на этой неделе. Джон улыбается про себя, думая, что ответить. Шерлок − тридцатилетний отшельник, покинувший Великобританию по пока ещё невыясненным причинами, а Джон − армейский ветеран с ПТСР, который предпочёл бы жить за границей, чем столкнуться с пустым будущим в Великобритании. Конечно, это никогда не будет просто, вроде «он любит меня, он не любит меня». Они оба люди, которым нужно пространство и время, чтобы адаптироваться, и приглашение Шерлока − это ещё один шаг к тому, чтобы создать между ними то, что работает, а не просто сделать стремительный бросок на неизвестную территорию.</p><p>Отвечая, Джон расспрашивает Шерлока о том, как прошёл его день и какие ульи тот поставил.</p><p>Это очень мило. Всё это реально. И если бы два месяца назад кто-то сказал Джону, что он находится на ранней стадии отношений с мужчиной − или любых других отношений − Джон бы сказал им, чтобы они отвалили. Когда Гарри высадила его у паромного терминала, он уже ни о чём не думал. В течение двух коротких месяцев он начал возрождать сад, почти отказался от трости и стал вкладываться в благополучие другого человека. Это огромный прогресс. Его психотерапевт будет очень довольна, если он когда-нибудь снова с ней заговорит. Он не знает, стоит ли списывать это на собственное выздоровление, на встречу с Шерлоком, на жизнь в Сен-Бартелеми или на их сочетание.</p><p>Только время покажет, будет ли это продолжительным.</p><p>В любом случае, это что-то хорошее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7 глава - Ле-Менор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Три дня спустя Джон выходит прогуляться. С каждой неделей он идёт всё дальше, и сегодня гуляет уже вдоль реки. Любопытство берёт верх, и он отсутствует гораздо дольше, чем намеревался. Солнце только что село, когда Джон возвращается в поле зрения Ле-Менора, и он думает, что может просто вернуться по короткому пути, который Шерлок показал ему на прошлой неделе, так что будет дома до полной темноты.</p><p>Он уже собирается поймать сигнал, чтобы сообщить Шерлоку о том, что пойдёт через его сад, когда мимо него в переулке проезжает тёмная машина. По этой дороге почти никто не ездит, и Джон удивляется, что в это время дня здесь вообще кто-то есть. Он ещё больше удивляется, когда машина останавливается на подъездной аллее у Ле-Менора. Он отступает назад и смотрит, как из машины выходит мужчина, а затем та разворачивается и направляется в городок.</p><p>Этот мужчина очень высок и одет не для сельской местности. На нём тёмные брюки, шикарные туфли и дорогой джемпер поверх рубашки, и он ведёт себя так, словно не хочет, чтобы его видели.</p><p>Все чувства Джона подсказывают ему, что здесь что-то не так, и когда мужчина смотрит направо и налево, а затем проходит через ворота особняка, его инстинкты срабатывают, и он следует за ним на безопасном расстоянии.</p><p>На мгновение Джону кажется, что он его потерял − ни на подъездной аллее, ни рядом с ней никого нет, но секунду спустя он замечает рыжеватые волосы незваного гостя, который пересекает сад, держась за деревьями и заставляя нервы Джона трепетать.</p><p>Он не отстаёт от мужчины, но остаётся на достаточном расстоянии для того, чтобы успеть спрятаться, когда тот изредка оглядывается по сторонам. Мужчина, кажется, знает, куда идёт, и когда тот обходит дом сбоку, вместо того чтобы идти к парадному входу, Джон всё больше убеждается, что этот мужчина имеет какое-то отношение к таинственному прошлому Шерлока. Он явно не из тех, кто занимается садом, а если бы его пригласили, то он подъехал бы к самому дому. Нет, здесь что-то очень не так, и Джон выглядывает из-за стены, как раз когда мужчина заходит в маленькую гостиную в задней части дома, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума.</p><p>Через несколько секунд Джон уже в дверях и догоняет его в прихожей, склонив голову набок и прислушиваясь к звукам.</p><p>На мгновение вспомнив о своём пистолете, спрятанном дома в шкафу спальни, Джон задаётся вопросом, какое наказание полагается за ношение нелицензионного оружия во Франции. В любом случае в данный момент это не имеет значения, поэтому он понимает, что ему придётся делать всё по старинке.</p><p>Джон подходит к нему сзади так тихо, как только может. Когда он понимает, что его засекли, он быстро наклоняется и заламывает мужчине руку за спину, потом толкает его к стене и прижимает к ней. Мужчина издаёт возмущенный вопль.</p><p>− О чём, во имя всего святого, вы думаете...</p><p>− Вы что-то ищете, да? − непринуждённо спрашивает Джон. Удерживая своего пленника в ловушке, Джон не слишком нежно его обыскивает. Он выхватывает у мужчины из кармана брюк дорогой мобильный телефон, несмотря на его протесты. Похоже, у него нет ничего похожего на оружие, и, честно говоря, он не похож на человека, который пачкает руки. Джон думает о шантаже или какой-то другой форме принуждения, когда Шерлок появляется в холле, явно услышав шум.</p><p>Бросив один взгляд на мужчин перед собой, Шерлок буквально лучится. </p><p>− Отлично сработано, Джон, − бормочет он.</p><p>− Шерлок, ты не хочешь позвонить в полицию? Я поймал его, когда он, прокравшись через сад, зашёл  в гостиную. − Джон поправляет свою хватку на руке пленника, вызывая у того шипение и стон от боли.</p><p>− Или ты мог бы просто представить нас друг другу, − мужчина скрипит зубами, стиснутыми от дискомфорта. У него довольно приятный акцент, очень похожий...</p><p>Джону приходит в голову очень плохая мысль.</p><p>− Кто этот парень? − спрашивает он.</p><p>− Самый опасный человек, которого ты когда-либо встречал, − медленно произносит Шерлок. − И мой брат. Джон, это Майкрофт Холмс, мой никчемный старший брат. Майкрофт, это доктор Джон Ватсон, мой друг и защитник.</p><p>Джон быстро отступает назад с высоко поднятыми ладонями, будто обжёгся, и мужчина поворачивается к ним.</p><p>− Твой брат?</p><p>− Твой защитник?</p><p>Сказав это одновременно, они пристально смотрят друг на друга, а затем на Шерлока, который непонятно почему всё ещё лучезарно им улыбается. В рубашке, узких брюках и халате он выглядит в высшей степени равнодушным к сцене, разыгрывающейся в холле.</p><p>Майкрофт − как бы там его ни звали − задумчиво поглаживает себя по плечу, и Джон смущённо отдаёт ему его мобильный.</p><p>− Приношу свои извинения, − сухо произносит Джон. − Когда я увидел, что вы идёте к задней части дома, я подумал...</p><p>− Майкрофт любит появляться без предупреждения, − скучающим голосом говорит Шерлок, стараясь по возможности не обращать внимания на брата. − Он пытается застать меня врасплох, делая что-то такое, что я не одобрил бы. К счастью, этот список довольно короткий, при условии, что обстоятельства ему благоприятствуют.</p><p>Джон понятия не имеет, что с этим делать, поэтому просто выдавливает в ответ смущённое «хорошо».</p><p>− У тебя такое забавное живое воображение, брат мой, − говорит Майкрофт и переводит свой довольно нервирующий взгляд на Джона. − Доктор Ватсон, не так ли? Хотя ваши намерения, без сомнения, были благими, мне интересно, что заставило вас так усердно следить за поместьем.</p><p>Ах! Теперь Джон понимает, откуда у Шерлока этот «внутренний придурок». Должно быть, это наследственное.</p><p>− Вообще-то я гулял, − отвечает он со своей самой неискренней вежливой улыбкой. − Это дорога редко используется, поэтому, когда я увидел, как машина высадила вас в конце подъездной аллеи, я забеспокоился − особенно когда вы пересекли сад, а не просто пошли по дорожке к двери, как приглашённый гость.</p><p>Майкрофт довольно болезненно кивает, а Шерлок поднимает бровь, давая ему возможность выкрутиться после этого маленького обрывка информации.</p><p>− Неужели мне придётся предупреждать о своём появлении в доме, который, насколько я знаю, всё ещё принадлежит моей семье? − Майкрофт оценивающе рассматривает свои ногти; его поведение совершенно бесхитростно.</p><p>Джон бросает взгляд на Шерлока, который теперь хмурится.</p><p>− Ты используешь этот факт с выгодой для себя, Майкрофт. А теперь скажи, ты чего-то хотел, кроме того, чтобы испортить мне день, конечно?</p><p>− Разве мне нужна причина? Разве я не могу просто захотеть увидеть тебя, пока нахожусь поблизости?</p><p>− Я не знаю... а ты можешь? − лукаво поддразнивает Шерлок. − Мне кажется, что ты редко приходишь сюда без каких-либо скрытых мотивов.</p><p>− Это необходимо, дорогой брат. С тобой так трудно поддерживать связь, ведь твой телефон, кажется, всегда переключается на голосовую почту, когда я звоню. Мамуля говорит, что с её телефоном происходит то же самое.</p><p>− Я разговариваю с Мамулей! − оскорблённо парирует Шерлок.</p><p>− Да, конечно, по выходным и в праздники. Я думаю, она надеялась на более значимое место в твоём плотном графике, − усмехается Майкрофт; его взгляд скользит по Джону, прежде чем вернуться к становящемуся всё более сердитым взгляду Шерлока.</p><p>Майкрофт, судя по всему, говорит правду, но ему несколько не хватает искренности, думает Джон. Когда они вот так препираются, трудно поверить, что они оба взрослые люди. Он помнит, что у него были похожие рассуждения по кругу, когда сестра в детстве вторгалась в его спальню. Хотя они с Гарри редко сходятся во взглядах, по крайней мере, их методы издевательств друг над другом идут в ногу с годами.</p><p>− Ей вовсе не обязательно «идти в ногу» со мной каждый божий день! Прошло уже три с половиной года! И они были здесь на Рождество, хотя я заметил, что тебя там не было, за что я благодарен; это был лучший подарок, который ты мог мне сделать. А что касается того, что ты находился поблизости, я не могу себе представить, что вообще могло привести тебя в окрестности Сен-Бартелеми-Ле-Вье − это не в твоём стиле, не так ли?</p><p>− Как и в твоём, но ты, кажется, находишь достаточно вещей, чтобы развлечься, − быстро возражает Майкрофт и снова смотрит в сторону Джона с улыбкой и приподнятой бровью. Если в первый раз Джон не был уверен, что над ним издеваются, то на этот раз он не может этого проигнорировать.</p><p>− Ну, если вы, ребята, извините меня, я сам найду дорогу, − говорит Джон, кивая. Ему хватит и одного столкновения с братом Шерлока; он не хочет, чтобы это вошло в привычку. Если он останется, то не сможет этого гарантировать. Майкрофт, должно быть, годами тренировался быть таким снисходительным и самодовольным.</p><p>− Джон, не уходи из-за него, − просит Шерлок, бросая на брата разочарованный взгляд. − Он сейчас уйдёт.</p><p>Майкрофт закатывает глаза и вздыхает. </p><p>− К сожалению, нет. Я останусь на ночь, но доктор Ватсон, пожалуйста, будьте так добры, присоединяйтесь к нам за ужином.</p><p>Джон осторожно улыбается. </p><p>− Похоже, вам двоим есть о чём поговорить. Я бы не хотел вам мешать.</p><p>Майкрофт делает глубокий вдох и, бросив взгляд на испуганное лицо брата, говорит: </p><p>− Доктор Ватсон, я приношу свои извинения за своё поведение ранее, и я рад, что у Шерлока здесь есть друзья, которые готовы подвергнуть себя опасности, чтобы обеспечить его безопасность. Мы с братом склонны обнаруживать друг в друге худшее, но я могу заверить вас, что мы постараемся вести себя наилучшим образом, если вы почувствуете, что можете принять наше гостеприимство сегодня вечером.</p><p>− Этот олух прав, Джон. Пожалуйста, останься, хотя бы для того, чтобы избавить меня от необходимости объяснять Мамуле и Папуле, почему Майкрофт попал в неприятную ситуацию из-за неисправности кухонного оборудования.</p><p>Джон с нетерпением ждал возвращения домой, чтобы сесть с кружкой чая и почитать ужасный роман, но глаза Шерлока полны надежды, а Майкрофт выглядит вполне довольным, хотя и слишком заинтересованным, на его взгляд.</p><p>− Отлично, − улыбается Джон, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело искренне. − Спасибо. Мне бы этого хотелось.</p><p>− Замечательно, − говорит Майкрофт. − А что у тебя есть в холодильнике, Шерлок? Я что-нибудь приготовлю.</p><p>− Нет, я приготовлю! − немедленно перебивает его Шерлок, следуя за братом из прихожей и дальше по коридору в сторону кухни.</p><p>Джон прикидывает, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем он сможет вежливо откланяться. В минутах.</p><p>***</p><p>Братья Холмс приходят к неловкому соглашению относительно того, кто будет готовить. В конце концов Шерлок занимается чисткой рыбы и приготовлением картофельного пюре, а Майкрофта сажают за салат. Джон задаётся вопросом, было ли это намерением Майкрофта с самого начала, когда он оказывается наедине с братом Шерлока в обшитой деревянными панелями столовой, которую видел раньше, и тот накрывает стол для их импровизированного ужина. Комната освещена настенными светильниками, а Майкрофт зажёг свечи на столе.</p><p>Приглашение − максимально непринуждённое, и Джон чувствует себя так же, слишком просто и скромно одетый, в своих пыльных джинсах, кроссовках и футболке с длинными рукавами, которую носил уже много лет. Это было прекрасно для того, что он запланировал на сегодня, прежде чем узнал, что встретится с семьёй Шерлока.</p><p>− Белое вино вам подойдёт? Я не знаю, есть ли у Шерлока другое на кухне, но...</p><p>− Нет, белое − это чудесно, − говорит Джон, наблюдая, как Майкрофт мастерски откупоривает бутылку и наливает три бокала, передавая один ему.</p><p>Джон бормочет слова благодарности и думает о том, насколько приятнее было бы разделить бутылку с Шерлоком во дворе.</p><p>− Итак, Джон... могу я называть вас Джоном? − спрашивает Майкрофт. − Что привело вас в этот уголок Франции?</p><p>Джон всё ещё не доверяет этому человеку − в его улыбке есть что-то такое, что кажется скорее заученным, чем инстинктивным. Но он только что немного его потрепал, и Джон замечает, что Майкрофт всё ещё отдаёт предпочтение левой руке, хотя он явно правша. Ему должно быть стыдно за это.</p><p>Но ему не стыдно.</p><p>Джон рассказывает Майкрофту полную версию своей истории, и они заводят светскую беседу об истории службы Джона и целебной силе отдыха от нормальной жизни.</p><p>− Так откуда же вы знаете Шерлока? − вежливо спрашивает Майкрофт.</p><p>− Мы же соседи. Я живу в доме моей сестры, в Мезон-дю-Жардинье. − Джон показывает в ту сторону, где, по его мнению, находится дом. − Вы его знаете?</p><p>− Да, конечно. Как хорошо, что там кто-то есть. − Майкрофта явно забавляет то, как Джон искажает французский язык, но он хмуро это игнорирует.</p><p>− Да, мне он нравится, − соглашается Джон. − А где вы живёте? Насколько я понимаю, вы бываете здесь не так часто, как вам бы хотелось.</p><p>− Конечно, нет, − отвечает Майкрофт, и в его глазах снова появляется оценивающий взгляд. − Я в основном живу в Лондоне, хотя по работе мне часто приходится его покидать.</p><p>Джон кивает головой. </p><p>− И чем же вы занимаетесь?</p><p>− Я занимаю незначительную должность в британском правительстве.</p><p>Возможно, Джону это только показалось, но он готов был поспорить, что в этом был намёк на вызов. </p><p>− Я вижу, что она не даёт вам скучать. Так почему же Шерлок думает, что вы следите за ним?</p><p>− О, потому что так оно и есть, Джон. Я беспокоюсь за него. Постоянно. У моего брата есть талант попадать в щекотливые или неприятные ситуации. − Взгляд Майкрофта мягкий, но настороженный.</p><p>Похоже, светская беседа закончилась − честно говоря, Джон удивился, что она продлилась так долго. </p><p>− А что это за ситуации? − спрашивает он.</p><p>− Те, что требуют, чтобы он провёл последние три года в сельской Бретани, притворяясь пожилым французом.</p><p>− И какая для этого причина? Он в программе защиты свидетелей?</p><p>− Не совсем. Однако то, что у него есть друг поблизости, может быть как благословением, так и проклятием.</p><p>− Как же так? − спрашивает Джон, чувствуя, как у него, несмотря на все усилия, встают дыбом волосы.</p><p>− Друзья могут быть отличной поддержкой в трудную минуту...</p><p>− Например, если к нему в дом пробираются незваные гости? − Джон знает, что один раз уже это проделал, и скоро придумает новую причину, чтобы это повторить.</p><p>Майкрофт слегка наклоняет голову в знак согласия. </p><p>− Но они также могут, случайно или как-то иначе, раскрыть местонахождение того, кто должен остаться... потерянным для всех.</p><p>− А что, есть люди, которые его ищут? − Джон не любит красивых фраз или разговоров на разные темы, особенно если речь идёт о ком-то, с кем он надеется провести гораздо больше времени в ближайшем будущем. И если Майкрофт думает, что заденет его своим комментарием <i>«или как-то иначе»</i>, то ему не повезло. Если он не понимает, что безопасность Шерлока − это новый приоритет Джона, значит, он не так умён, как думает.</p><p>Прищурившись, Майкрофт несколько секунд молча смотрит на Джона.</p><p>− Я уверен, что Шерлок расскажет вам всё подробно, если вы спросите, но достаточно сказать, что он привлёк внимание человека, который предпочёл бы, чтобы в его дела не влезали. Мой брат − гений и идиот в равной мере. В своём целеустремлённом желании докопаться до истины он не замечал опасности, которой подвергал себя, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он раскрыл преступную сеть, очень сложную и не похожую ни на что, с чем мы имели дело раньше. Они были не слишком рады такому разоблачению, и с тех пор мы пытаемся обнаружить, внедриться и нейтрализовать угрозу, которую они представляют.</p><p>− Ах, пост в британском правительстве теперь имеет больше смысла. Ну и что же? У них есть контракт на него? − спрашивает Джон, довольный тем, насколько ровным остаётся его голос.</p><p>− Они думают, что я умер, − говорит Шерлок от двери, где он стоит, глядя на своего брата и держа в руках тарелки. Он заходит в комнату и ставит их на стол довольно громко. Все садятся на свои места, на одном конце удивительно длинного стола.</p><p>− Но вы думаете, что есть хоть какой-то шанс, что они всё ещё ищут его? − спрашивает Джон, накладывая себе салат. Возможно, это и кажется немного сюрреалистичным − сидеть и обсуждать что-то вроде того, что кто-то симулирует свою собственную смерть и скрывается в течение многих лет, но Джон предполагает, что это стандартная плата за еду для семьи Холмсов; они не пропускают удар, поскольку к нему готовы.</p><p>− Организация была рассеяна после того, как Шерлок избавился от главы синдиката, − говорит Майкрофт.</p><p>− Он покончил с собой, я просто случайно оказался там в это время, − поправляет Шерлок, и это, должно быть, старый спор, потому что Майкрофт просто закатывает глаза и продолжает.</p><p>− Но мне кажется, что некоторые из его сообщников стремились захватить власть над мантией, и один из них, в частности, был настроен на какое-то возмездие. Некоторая эмоциональная вовлечённость, я считаю.</p><p>− И насколько вы уверены, что они всё ещё считают его мёртвым?</p><p>− Насколько мы можем судить, они даже не подозревают, что Шерлок пережил инцидент, в результате которого погиб руководитель их организации, и нам очень хотелось бы, чтобы так оно и оставалось. При условии, что мой брат сможет держать свои естественные театральные наклонности под контролем, мы не видим причин, почему несколько оставшихся фракций должны узнать об обмане.</p><p>− Так этот маленький кусочек рая на самом деле твоя клетка? − спрашивает Джон, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку.</p><p>− В сущности, да. Но это мой выбор клетки, даже если я не могу из неё вырваться.</p><p>− Поначалу Шерлок боролся с этой идеей, и я думаю, что это справедливо. У нас было несколько инцидентов, которые потребовали вмешательства в течение первого года после его смерти.</p><p>Похоже, это больное место, осознаёт Джон, когда Шерлок опускает взгляд на еду, и его плечи напрягаются.</p><p>− Я за это заплатил. Неужели ты должен швырять мне это в лицо при каждом удобном случае?</p><p>− Это просто служит напоминанием о том, что поставлено на карту. Я не собирался причинять тебе ещё больше огорчений.</p><p>Джон переводит взгляд с Майкрофта на Шерлока и удивляется, впервые увидев искреннее раскаяние на лице старшего Холмса. Это явно что-то, что глубоко повлияло на Шерлока, и у Джона имеется представление о сложности того, что удерживает того здесь. Он также неохотно признаёт, что Майкрофт, хотя всё ещё немного придурок, глубоко заботится о благополучии своего брата.</p><p>− Итак, возвращаясь к моей точке зрения, Джон, вы видите, что друг может быть относительным понятием по отношению к благополучию моего брата. Хотя я не сомневаюсь в ваших намерениях, вы не располагали всеми фактами, когда вступили в борьбу вместе с моим братом. Я бы не хотел, чтобы возникло какое-то недоразумение, которое могло бы привести к тому, что вам потребуется дальнейшее... внимание.</p><p>Шерлок закатывает глаза так сильно, что Джон клянётся, что слышит это.</p><p>− О ради бога, Майкрофт, если ты собираешься угрожать Джону, то хотя бы сделай это как следует. Это смущает вас обоих и, честно говоря, вызывает у меня несварение желудка! − Шерлок растягивает слова, а Джон недостаточно быстр, чтобы подавить маленькую ухмылку, мелькающую на его лице.</p><p>Майкрофт хмурится. </p><p>− Твоя безопасность...</p><p>− Ты уже проверил прошлое Джона, иначе тебя бы здесь не было! − голос Шерлока звучит так громко, что на мгновение по комнате разносится эхо.</p><p>Джон переводит взгляд на Майкрофта, и тот отвечает на него без тени раскаяния. Джон задаётся вопросом, сколько же дверей реально могут оставаться закрытыми для тех, кто играет незначительную роль в британском правительстве. Он не может сказать, что рад такому вторжению в свою личную жизнь, но если это означает, что Шерлок может быть немного более откровенен в своём прошлом, и что у них может быть совместное будущее, не нависающее над ними, то это цена, которую он готов заплатить.</p><p>− Учитывая, что у тебя так долго здесь не было компании, кроме миссис Хадсон, ты прости меня за беспокойство, когда я узнал, что у тебя не только появился друг за последние два месяца, но и то, что вы с ним стали... очень близки. Стоит ли нам ожидать радостного объявления в ближайшее время?</p><p>Шерлок вздыхает и хмурится.</p><p>− Простите, − тихо говорит Джон, и если у Майкрофта есть хоть капля здравого смысла, он очень внимательно выслушает всё, что он скажет именно таким тоном, − но я не совсем понимаю, какое это отношение имеет к вам.</p><p>− Верно подмечено, Джон. А теперь, Майкрофт, если ты уже покончил с этой жестокой тактикой, я предлагаю позволить Джону уйти. Я думаю, что у него, вероятно, сегодня было больше Холмсов, чем любой человек может вынести.</p><p>Джон пытается поймать взгляд Шерлока, но тот его отводит. Он считает, что лучше всего сейчас будет уступить, но ему не хочется уходить, не сообщив Шерлоку о своих намерениях. Он вытирает рот салфеткой и кладёт её рядом с тарелкой. Отодвинув стул, он встаёт и задумчиво постукивает пальцами по столу.</p><p>− Майкрофт, если вы читали мою историю, то должны знать, что я за человек. Вы также знаете, что я не часто и не быстро устанавливаю связи с другими людьми. То, что я имею в данном случае, зависит не от меня, а от вашего брата. Преданность − это то, что зарабатывается, а не покупается или продаётся. Может быть, мы и не очень давно знакомы, но я могу заверить вас, что независимо от исхода нашей дружбы, моя преданность − это то, в чём Шерлок никогда не будет сомневаться.</p><p>− Спасибо за ужин, Шерлок. Рад был познакомиться с вами, Майкрофт.</p><p>Он в последний раз похлопывает по столу и идёт искать свою куртку. Выходя из комнаты, краем глаза он видит широко распахнутые от удивления глаза Шерлока и его порозовевшие щеки. Тот даже не смотрит на брата.</p><p>***</p><p>На обратном пути через сад Джон замечает, что уже стемнело, к тому же он толком не знает дороги, так как прошёл по ней всего один раз, да и то, он больше следил за Шерлоком, чем за ней. Он уже начинает жалеть, что не вернулся назад по подъездной аллее и не пошёл по более длинному маршруту, и раздумывает, нельзя ли незаметно проскочить мимо особняка, как вдруг слышит тихий свист.</p><p>Шерлок появляется рядом с ним, его глаза ловят звёздный свет или ещё какой-то свет, судя по тому, как они блестят. Он одет в своё длинное пальто, и Джон ощущает аромат Шерлока, когда тот берёт на себя инициативу и показывает ему дорогу; мёд, солнце и дорогое мыло.</p><p>Они идут молча, и Джон был бы обеспокоен этим, если бы не тот факт, что Шерлок пришёл, чтобы найти его и благополучно доставить домой.</p><p>Через несколько минут они снова оказываются на границе двух владений, и Шерлок останавливается, повернувшись лицом к Джону.</p><p>− То, что ты сказал, это было... хорошо, − говорит Шерлок с несвойственной ему бессвязностью. − Спасибо тебе, Джон.</p><p>− Меня не за что благодарить. Это была чистая правда. Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь... и хочешь ли <i>вообще</i>... но, несмотря на это, тебе не нужно беспокоиться обо мне, − отвечает Джон так просто, как только может.</p><p>Шерлок подходит к Джону поближе и смотрит ему в лицо, заставляя запрокинуть голову.</p><p>− Я... хочу, − говорит Шерлок, хрипло и уверенно.</p><p>Джон делает глубокий вдох и надеется, что голос его не подведёт. Он улыбается. </p><p>− Хорошо. Это хорошо. Я тоже очень хочу. Я не думаю, что ты... мы могли бы?.. − Джон наклоняет голову в сторону своего дома, стоя успокаивающе прямо и близко.</p><p>Шерлок делает глубокий выдох, который щекочет Джону щеки и нос. </p><p>− Сегодня я не могу. Одному Богу известно, что сделает этот глупый идиот, если я оставлю его дома без присмотра. Он уедет рано утром. Ты придёшь завтра на ужин? Я надеюсь, что он не отбил у тебя желание есть, хотя я понял бы, если бы такое произошло.</p><p>Он хихикает и прячет свои холодные руки под пальто Шерлока, чтобы найти тепло на его талии, как раз в тот момент, когда тот наклоняется ниже и целует его с щемящей страстью, нежно и неторопливо. Шерлок рисует крошечные круги у рта Джона, пробуя и изучая, и сводя его с ума от желания. Он нежно скребёт зубами по нижней губе Джона и тихонько посасывает. Один из них издаёт низкий стонущий звук, и Джон очень боится, что это он сам. Шерлок медлит, и они дышат вместе; их губы всё ещё соприкасаются, и Джон просто хочет залезть в это пальто вместе с ним и остаться там навсегда.</p><p>Шерлок вздыхает, отстраняется и смотрит на Джона с нежным сожалением.</p><p>− Грёбаный Майкрофт, − бормочет он. − Мне нужно идти. Я сказал ему, что заскочу на кухню за десертом. Если я не вернусь в ближайшее время, он уничтожит половину секретной службы.</p><p>− Тогда иди. Увидимся завтра.</p><p>− Спокойной ночи, Джон.</p><p>− Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.</p><p>Шерлок крадёт ещё один глубокий, сладкий, одурманивающий поцелуй, а затем снова исчезает в темноте − и Джон мысленно отмечает, что тот, кажется, делает это ужасно часто; трюк с исчезновением, который оставляет его смущённым и задумчивым. Он идёт к дому, еле заметно улыбаясь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8 глава - Кое-что хорошее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>«Доброе утро. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>Сонно моргая, Джон смотрит на экран своего телефона, не зная, нахмуриться ему или улыбнуться. Так мило, что Шерлок даже не может дождаться вечера, чтобы поговорить с ним, но кроме этого, телефон ещё подсказывает, что сейчас 5:43 утра, так что его реакция может быть любой.</p><p>Он отправляет в ответ <em>«Привет»</em>, и даже это приходится печатать дважды, потому что спросонья пальцы его не слушаются.</p><p>
  <strong>«Майкрофт всё ещё здесь и ведёт себя отвратительно. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>«Ещё нет и шести утра. Дай ему кофе и круассан, и он скоро перестанет тебе надоедать».</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>«Если я покормлю его, он может решить остаться. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>«Поэтому это нецелесообразно. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>«Ты можешь прийти и снова избить его? Я бы счёл это личным одолжением. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>«Я могу сделать фотографии. В прошлый раз я не был готов. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>Громко рассмеявшись, Джон плюхается обратно в тёплое углубление, которое сам же и продавил в матрасе.</p><p>
  <em>«Я надеялся произвести на него лучшее впечатление − но не думаю, что это была верная мысль».</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>«Ну хорошо, имей это в виду. Тебе пока не нужно ничего решать. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>«Буду иметь в виду».</em>
</p><p>Теперь, когда он проснулся, Джон не может игнорировать тот факт, что ему нужно в туалет, поэтому он ковыляет в ванную, не беспокоясь об одежде или дверях. Справив нужду, он слышит звук очередного входящего сообщения. К тому времени, как он помыл и вытер руки и вернулся в свою комнату, он насчитал ещё четыре новых сообщения. Шерлок сегодня явно очень болтлив.</p><p>
  <strong>«Что касается того, что ты сказал вчера вечером, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я ничего от тебя не требую. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>Сердце Джона внезапно стало в дюжину раз тяжелее, чем должно быть.</p><p>
  <strong>«Наше знакомство было недолгим, и я понимаю − то, что ты сказал, было реакцией на провокацию моего ужасного брата. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>«То, что мы однажды нашли утешение и удовольствие друг в друге, не обязывает тебя брать на себя ответственность за моё счастье или мою безопасность. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>«Моя клетка, как ты её назвал, действительно принадлежит мне по собственному выбору, но я не могу притворяться, что ожидаю этого от кого-то ещё. Иногда я и сам с трудом с собой справляюсь. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>«По необходимости моя жизнь должна быть прожита в пределах этой собственности до тех пор, пока не будет сочтена безопасной для меня. Я никак не могу знать, когда это произойдёт и произойдёт ли вообще. Я, как ты можешь видеть, совершенно определённо не то, что можно было бы считать «неплохим бойфрендом» − на самом деле совсем наоборот. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>Джон думает над тем, как на это ответить. Может ещё слишком рано пытаться анализировать смс Шерлока, которые, похоже, внезапно приняли очень серьёзный оборот − возможно, тот испугался и решил, что не хочет продолжать с ним физические отношения? Или вообще какие-то отношения с ним? Или Шерлок ведёт себя благородно и пытается отменить довольно смелые обещания, которые он бросил Майкрофту в лицо прошлой ночью? Может быть, это довольно жестоко, но Джон задаётся вопросом, имеют ли смысл обвинения Майкрофта в том, что он является обузой для Шерлока в безжалостном свете дня, особенно если его не было рядом, чтобы защитить себя от аргументов Майкрофта.</p><p>Может ему начать с мягкого «Шерлок, ты идиот»? Неужели ему придётся умолять? Или же ему следует сразу перейти к сути дела, сказав «мне кажется, я люблю тебя»?</p><p>Пойманный в ловушку нерешительности и более чем слегка взволнованный, Джон набирает номер Шерлока. Как бы ни были красноречивы и тщательно подобраны слова Шерлока, Джон − человек, которому нравится небольшой контекст и уверенность в том, что он слышит чей-то голос, если его бросают.</p><p>Звонок переключается прямо на автоответчик.</p><p>Он отключается и звонит снова с тем же результатом.</p><p>
  <em>«Шерлок, ответь на этот чёртов звонок».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Я вовсе не шучу. Возьми трубку».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Пожалуйста».</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>«Я предпочитаю писать смс. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>Шерлоку не придётся долго притворяться мёртвым; Джон сам его убьёт.</p><p>«Я не могу сделать это по телефону, Шерлок. Если всё закончится ещё до того, как ты предоставишь нам шанс, то я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне это прямо в лицо. Где ты?»</p><p>Джон ждёт. Его руку сводит судорогой от того, что он так крепко держит телефон. Он не может поверить, что вот-вот потеряет то, что он не искал и даже не догадывался о том, что ему это нужно, когда приехал сюда, но что сейчас было неразрывно связано с тем, как переезд во Францию подарил ему новую цель и надежду.</p><p>
  <strong>«Выгляни на улицу. ШХ»</strong>
</p><p>При звуке этого сообщения у Джона сразу же перехватывает дыхание, и ему приходится перечитывать его дважды, чтобы хоть что-то понять. Он подходит к окну спальни и раздвигает тонкие хлопчатобумажные занавески. Сначала он не видит никакой причины для такой просьбы, но затем Шерлок выходит из-за одного из деревьев и смотрит на него, держа телефон в руке.</p><p>Солнце только-только поднимается над обнесённым стеной садом, но остатки ночного тумана всё ещё витают в воздухе. Тот ловит восход солнца и смягчает всё вокруг, делая утро невыносимо прекрасным, но Джон не может оторвать глаз от нелепой фигуры на клумбе в саду − Шерлока Холмса, чьё лицо никогда ещё не было таким открытым и не выглядело таким спокойным и полным надежды.</p><p>Джон так нервничает, что Шерлока уже не будет на месте, когда он добежит до двери, что хватает первые попавшиеся под руку вещи и натягивает их, сбегая вниз по лестнице: вчерашнюю футболку и джинсы. Он чуть не падает и не ломает свою дурацкую шею в спешке, но добежав до садовой двери, распахивает её и видит, что Шерлок смотрит на него, по-видимому, застыв.</p><p>Шерлок выглядит потерянным в глазах Джона, будто не может понять, что делать дальше. Это большая уязвимость, чем Джон когда-либо замечал раньше у Шерлока, обычно такого невозмутимого и сдержанного.</p><p>− Иди сюда, − просит Джон, и Шерлок направляется к нему. Он уменьшает расстояние между ними, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джона, но при этом ни разу не спотыкается и не поскальзывается. Он останавливается перед ним, как это часто бывает, слишком близко, и ждёт.</p><p>− Шерлок, ты идиот, − бормочет Джон, сокращая ничтожное расстояние между ними, просовывая руки под пальто Шерлока и обнимая его так крепко, как только осмеливается. Он кладёт голову на плечо Шерлока и слышит успокаивающий стук его сердца сквозь нагретую кожей рубашку.</p><p>Шерлок обнимает Джона за плечи, сначала осторожно, а потом всё увереннее, пока они оба не обнимают друг друга. Он прижимается щекой к волосам Джона, и они так остаются некоторое время, не разговаривая и не двигаясь, просто пользуясь моментом, чтобы закрепиться здесь, в этом напряжённом моменте.</p><p>Птицы распевают свои сердечные песни, и вдалеке Джон слышит треклятый крик петуха; тот никогда не звучал так сладко. Его ноги действительно начинают неметь от того, что он стоит на своём каменном пороге на рассвете в мае босиком, но он может игнорировать это до тех пор, пока Шерлок хочет его обнимать.</p><p>В конце концов Шерлок вздыхает и шепчет: </p><p>− Ты мог бы хотя бы пригласить меня войти. Даже идиотам нужен чай.</p><p>Джон захлопывает за ними дверь, и Шерлок, сбросив ботинки, в одних носках пробирается дальше на кухню. Джон усаживает его за стол и ставит чайник. Он почти уверен, что сейчас между ними всё будет улажено, по крайней мере в том, что касается их намерений, но ему не хочется тащить Шерлока обратно в постель, если тот хочет ещё что-то сказать. Так что... чай − всегда хорошая идея, но сейчас тем более, что это даёт им обоим шанс позволить этому пока ещё неназванному намерению оформиться.</p><p>Возможно, потребуется некоторое время, чтобы полностью понять важность того, во что они превратились. Джону, конечно, и в голову не приходило, что нечто подобное может случиться с ним здесь и сейчас, и он догадывается, что Шерлок, должно быть, испытывает такое же изумление. Есть неизвестные препятствия, которые нужно преодолеть, но у них есть полжизни на то, чтобы узнать друг друга. Однако это никоим образом не умаляет их решимости.</p><p>Джон ставит кружку перед гостем и садится напротив него, осмеливаясь обхватить ногами лодыжки Шерлока под столом и сжать их, когда тот вздыхает.</p><p>− Я имел в виду то, что сказал, Джон. Это будет нелегко.</p><p>− Я никогда не просил ничего лёгкого.</p><p>− Я понятия не имею, ищут ли меня люди, чтобы попытаться убить, − признаётся Шерлок.</p><p>− Меня пыталась убить целая армия, − возражает Джон, заслужив лёгкий, задумчивый кивок.</p><p>− Со мной непросто, я темпераментный и часто бываю нетактичным, − говорит Шерлок своей кружке.</p><p>− И это в хороший день, − отвечает Джон и радуется тому, что уголок рта Шерлока чуть-чуть приподнимается. У него разрывается сердце, когда он видит, как Шерлок пытается разрушить своё собственное счастье. Там есть какая-то история, он уверен в этом, и он прячет это знание для другого времени.</p><p>− Я играю на скрипке в безбожные ночные часы.</p><p>− Мне постоянно снятся кошмары. − Он снова обхватывает изящные лодыжки Шерлока и потирает их своими ногами.</p><p>− Иногда я не разговариваю по нескольку дней подряд.</p><p>− Мне была диагностирована депрессия.</p><p>− Иногда я говорю ужасные вещи, даже не осознавая, что они ужасны, − добавляет Шерлок.</p><p>− Я тоже иногда говорю ужасные вещи, хотя точно знаю, насколько они ужасны, − говорит Джон, подпирая подбородок ладонью и опершись на стол.</p><p>Это снова вызывает крошечную улыбку на губах Шерлока, слишком маленькую, чтобы заметить, если вы не приглядитесь по-внимательней. К счастью, Джон её видит, и он думает, что мог бы делать это вечно, если бы это означало, что Шерлок подарит им шанс, в котором нуждаются они оба.</p><p>− Мой брат − любопытный, самоуверенный, вмешивающийся во всё всезнайка с комплексом бога.</p><p>− Моя сестра − несчастная лесбиянка, страдающая алкоголизмом, имеющая за плечами неудачный брак и пытающаяся меня исправить.</p><p>− Мой новый сосед сводит меня с ума тем, какой он умник, − объявляет Шерлок, наконец уверено встретившись с ним взглядом и вызывающе наклонив голову.</p><p>− Мой новый сосед сводит меня с ума тем, какой он чертовски красивый.</p><p>Щеки Шерлока приобретают еле заметный розовый оттенок, но его глаза сияют от комплимента. Они оба снимают напряжение с помощью глотков чая и пристальных взглядов, которые продолжают ловить и удерживать. Солнце поднимается с каждой минутой всё выше по мере того, как начинается новый день со всеми его проблемами, большими и малыми.</p><p>− Я испортил ещё одну прекрасную пару ботинок в твоём саду, − бормочет Шерлок, и в выражении его лица мелькает что-то озорное.</p><p>− Х-м-м... от них действительно мало толку, не так ли? Я куплю тебе резиновые сапоги, − предлагает Джон.</p><p>Лицо Шерлока комично искажается болью. </p><p>− Я не ношу... резиновые сапоги(1).</p><p>− Ну, они тебе понадобятся, если ты собираешься регулярно бывать в моём саду. Точно так же, как мне понадобятся перчатки и капюшон, чтобы помочь с пчёлами.</p><p>Шерлок фыркает, но даже не пытается скрыть улыбку, которая на этот раз кривит его губы. Он делает ещё один глоток чая и выпрямляется.</p><p>− Кстати, это мне напомнило... − говорит он, залезая в карман пальто. Он извлекает длинный плоский предмет в обёртке, который был сложен пополам, чтобы там поместиться. Развернув его, он кладёт его на стол рядом с Джоном и снова берёт свой чай с самодовольным выражением лица.</p><p>− А что это? Это не мой день рождения, − удивляется Джон.</p><p>− Раньше она была моей любимой, но сейчас она тебе нужна больше.</p><p>Любопытство берёт верх над Джоном, вместо того чтобы ждать ещё одной подсказки от Шерлока. Он разворачивает коричневую бумагу и достаёт его любимую книгу в мягкой обложке.</p><p>Он смущённо хмурится. </p><p>− Астерикс Ле Голуа(2)?</p><p>− Нет, − говорит Шерлок, морщась, − но мы можем поработать над твоим произношением... если ты останешься, конечно...</p><p>Джон улыбается, глядя прямо в глаза Шерлоку, делает большой глоток чая, открывает книгу на первой странице и начинает читать.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание:</p><p>(1) − В Великобритании и бывших колониальных странах резиновые сапоги получили называние ботинки Веллингтона или сапоги-веллингтоны (англ. Wellington boots) в честь первого герцога Веллингтонского Артура Уэлсли, который поручил сапожнику провести модификацию армейских ботфортов образца XVIII века. Новый образец обуви производился из кожи, и лишь к концу XIX века, после покупки Хирамом Хатчинсоном у Чарльза Гудьира патента на использование вулканизации, было налажено производство водонепроницаемых сапог.<br/>
(2) − Астерикс Ле Голуа (фр. Astérix Le Gaulois) − «Астерикс из Галлии». «Астерикс» или «Приключения Астерикса»  − серия европейских комиксов Рене Госсини и Альбера Удерзо, главным героем которых является галл Астерикс. Комикс впервые появился во франко-бельгийском журнале Pilote 29 октября 1959 года. Сюжет придумал Рене Госинни, художником выступил Альбер Удерзо.</p><p>Рисунок к главе от khorazir <a href="https://khorazir.tumblr.com/image/620122294763864064">https://khorazir.tumblr.com/image/620122294763864064</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>